Helplessly,Hoplessly,Breathlessly Falling In Love
by hikaru-hyuuga
Summary: Como jugador, él era el mejor, como persona… no tanto, pero cuando lo tienes todo...¿Puedes desear algo más?, Sasuke Uchiha pronto descubrira que el juego más importante de su vida no esta en las canchas... sino, en su corazón. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1: One Step At The Time

Titulo: Helplessly, Hopelessly, Breathlessly Falling In Love

Autor: hikaru-hyuuga

Advertencia: Universo Alterno. Y cambio de género de algunos personajes. Al principio puede parecer algo confuso y aburrido pero se pondrá bueno si lo sigo, cosa que no si pasara.

Parejas: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, Saino

Summary: Como jugador él era el mejor, como persona… no tanto, ¿pero a quien le importaba eso si tenías talento, dinero, propiedad, belleza, juventud y popularidad…? Creo que a Sasuke Uchiha no le importaba mucho. Para él, el futbol era su vida, el dinero con lo que se divertía… y las chicas, bueno, ellas eran su pasatiempo, tal vez unas vacaciones en México podían cambiar la perspectiva con el lado del cristal con el cual se miran las cosas… tal vez cabello rosa, ojos verdes y piel nívea… pueden provocar que un futbolista profesional, pierda la cordura. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Capitulo 1: One Step At The Time- Jordin Sparks

_-"To take One step at the time, is not need to rush is like learning to fly… or falling in love"-_

**Sasuke Pov**

Iba a matar a alguien, iba a matar a alguien, tenía que matar a alguien.

-Sasuke, ¿Serias tan amable como para dejar de pasearte por el pasillo de lado a lado? Me mareas.

Ese comentario me hubiera valido un comino en otras circunstancias, pero estaba lo suficientemente nervioso y tenso como para matar a alguien y no arrepentirme de ello después. Y menos con Naruto a lado.

-Naruto, discúlpame, pero ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso como para que me agregues coraje en los hombros- le dije lo más educadamente que pude a mi superior, porque si Naruto Williams era mi superior y el capitán del _Real Madrid_(1).

El rubio solo sonrío con esa expresión de zorro travieso, no por nada tenía como apodo Uzumaki.

-¿Es que nunca te han alargado un contrato, Teme?-me pregunto con aires despreocupados. Si seguía con esa mirada de "nada me importa" lo golpearía.

-No-le dije secamente.

El me vio extrañado, sonrío y después volteo hacía el final del largo pasillo del segundo piso de las instalaciones del Real Madrid.

Una silueta se acercaba lentamente, conocía a esa persona, era Karin, lo conocía porque al igual que yo jugaba futbol, pero él con el Real Madrid, además, porque era mexicano, al igual que yo.

Karin era alto, su tez era blanca como la mía, de un cabello lacio puntiagudo y de un rojo intenso, sonreía, por supuesto, con esa sonrisa de chico malo que lo caracterizaba, sus orbes eran de un color oscuro, marrón.

-Uy, nervioso Sasukito-pronuncio mi nombre con ese gélido tono de burla. No tenía nervios para soportar sus pesadeces.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene Karin, no dirás nada más que eso-con él no fui tan cuidadoso como con Naruto, Karin siempre se ha burlado de mí, desde que lo conozco.

Naruto solo se paro y suspiro, era como un mesías en la tierra.

-No deberías preocuparte, el _Manchester United(2)_ no desaprovecharía tu talento, ni por asomo.-Me sonrío confiado, era difícil ponerme a la altura de Naruto cuando hablaba de esa manera, ósea, todo el tiempo- eres un excelente jugador.

Naruto parecía sincero, siempre lo era.

-Si es tan bueno, ¿Por qué no está con el primer equipo?-dijo sin ningún tipo de tacto, Karin.

Naruto lo miro feo. Yo, casi me le echo encima.

-Karin-reprobó Naruto preocupado.

-Yo solo digo-comenzó de nuevo el pelirrojo- que si fuera tan bueno como dices, no estaría con las reservas, estaría con el primer equipo, con nosotros, eso me parece absurdo.

Eso era todo. No soportaría más.

Naruto reacciono rápido a mi colérica expresión, me sujeto de la espalda y sus brazos me aprisionaron contra su pecho y todo su cuerpo, mientras yo luchaba para zafarme y golpearle la cara a ese mal nacido.

-¡Déjame!-no le grite pero si estaba descontrolado-que lo mato, te juro que lo mato.

Naruto apretó más fuerte.

-Ya sé que lo harías, por eso te sujeto tan fuerte-miro a Karin- ¿y tú? ¿Pudieras ser tan amable como para dejar de molestar niños por ahí?

Karin sonrío, le causaba mucha gracia la situación, confiaba en que Naruto no me soltaría y estaba en lo correcto.

-Tú lo has dicho-dijo con malicia- tan solo un n-i-ñ-o

Y se fue tranquilamente por donde llego, el pasillo de paredes blancas.

Naruto me soltó cuando deje de moverme. Respiro pesadamente y se fue a sentar al mismo banco en el que anteriormente estaba.

-Señor-le preguntaba a Dios-¿Cuándo dejare de tratar con niños de Kínder?

Eso me molesto. Me molesto de sobremanera.

-No soy un niño-le gruñí literalmente, Naruto tenía todo mi respeto como jugador, pero me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Claro que lo eres-me contradijo con tranquilidad-tienes diecinueve años, todo un crio, además de comportarte como uno.

Tenía veinte no diecinueve, sentí una punzada de agudo dolor en el corazón, no me asuste, respire hondo y lo mire desafiante, ni siquiera Naruto Williams me iba a decir quién era yo.

-Tal vez deberías regresarte a Inglaterra-insinuó aun con ese tono tranquilo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunte un poco más nervioso. ¿No me quería en España? ¿Pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno?

El suspiro con lentitud, parecía que lo hacía con un gesto de obviedad en la mirada pero yo no tenía idea de a qué se refería, era uno de los mejores, indudablemente mejor que ese… Karin.

-Eres demasiado inmaduro-me contesto-demasiado ego y orgullo en esa cabeza tuya- me sonrío amablemente- pero no me extraña, vienes de Inglaterra, te han subido demasiado a la cabeza.

Sonreí, no porque estuviera apoyando su idea, era solo que me lo imaginaba obligándome a irme de aquí. Lo hallaba gracioso porque era igualmente imposible.

-Eso no lo decides tú-dije con un tono malévolo-serás el capitán del Real Madrid pero no eres el dueño del equipo.

El volvió a sonreír, con esa sonrisa tan dulce pero que ahora me resultaba sumamente amarga.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-me rectifico-soy el que controla a las reservas.

Oh,oh. Maldito seas Zorro Uzumaki, maldito seas capitán del Real Madrid, maldito seas… Ingles de mierda.

**Manchester, Inglaterra**

Ya habían pasado dos meses y medio, estaba con el equipo del Manchester United, practicábamos y corríamos por todo el _Old Trafford_(3), apenas me había reconocido con ese suéter rojo y esos shorts deportivos de color negro intenso, me había acostumbrado al blanco y al azul. Aunque yo era un muy buen jugador, que vestía el número Ocho de dorsal en la camiseta del Manchester United, me habían enviado a las fuerzas básicas del Real Madrid en España para poder "crecer" como futbolista, claro, eso hasta que Naruto Williams, la figura del Real Madrid y leyenda del Manchester United metiera su mano negra en el asunto. Hasta que convenciera a toda la junta del equipo merengue a que me devolvieran porque me "faltaba técnica", cosa que no era cierto.

-Sasuke-me llamo Shikamaru Nara, capitán del equipo del Manchester y mexicano de nacimiento.

-¿Qué quieres?-no estaba muy feliz hoy.

-Te hablan, inútil-me dijo en un murmullo de voz.-Inútil tu madre.-Me contesto.

Le pegue en el hombro al pasarle alado.

-Si tuviera una-me limite a contraatacar. Y puse el celular en altavoz en el vestuario mientras me preparaba para irme a casa.

-¿Quién es?

-_¿Quién crees, Enojón?_

-Naruto…-me castañearon los dientes por el nombre-¿Qué se te ofrece?

_-Quería saber si ya habías aprendido algo de madurez en estos dos mese__s y medio-_su voz era risueña-_pero parece que de educación nada._

-¿Eso que te importa a ti?-enfatice-¿Y porque lo preguntas?-le conteste mientras me ponía la polo negra para irme.

-_Tenía la vaga esperanza de que volvieras si estabas listo. Y además me dijeron que cumpliste veinte años._

-Veintiuno, ¿Y que con eso?-ahora estaba más calmado.

-¿_Nunca has pensado en sentar cabeza? ¿Alguna chica que te interese?_

Si hubiera estado sentado en una silla, seguramente me hubiera caído de boca, por más que intentara conocer al medio del Real Madrid, siempre diría algo que me tomaría por sorpresa. La mayoría de ellas, estupideces.

-Tengo veintiuno-llegue a pronunciar-no necesito casarme, idiota-le respondí automáticamente-y no tengo novia.

El se quedo en silencio un momento para luego decir:

-_Bueno, yo lo decía porque desde que me case he mejorado en todos los aspectos_-suspiro por el auricular-_tenía la esperanza de que pasara lo mismo contigo, tal vez necesitas una mujer a quien amar_-me comento con un tono casi emocionado.

Por alguna razón su comentario no me agrado, ¿Amor?No lo creo.

-¿Tu qué vas a saber sobre mi?-le cuestione, no sabía ni siquiera cuantos años tenía.

-_Recuerda que te llevo ocho años de experiencia adelantados_-me recordó a un emocionado y feliz, como si se trata de su matrimonio.

_Matrimonio_. Tan solo la palabra me causaba escalofríos.

-Me llevas siete, tengo veintiuno.

-_Lo que sea. De todas maneras, sabía que me ibas a dar la negativa._-por su tono de voz parecía que sonreía-_así que prepare un segundo plan para esto._

-¿Segundo plan?-pregunte sorprendido.

-_Iras de vacaciones a México._-me dijo casi riendo, aunque no le faltaba mucho-_Te gustara volver a tu país._

Para ser honesto, solo moví mi dedo para cortar la llamada, estaba seguro que Naruto Williams por más mítico jugador que fuera, decía puras estupideces. Yo jamás volvería a México. Yo no conocía ese país, incluso aunque yo hubiera nacido allí… jamás lo había conocido.

En ese momento, cuando ya había agarrado mis cosas personales para irme a casa, Shikamaru me distrajo.

-Hey, Sasuke-me llamo.

Solo voltee, ¿Por qué nadie me dejaba largarme a gusto?

-Prepara tus cosas. Tu avión sale en una hora y media.

En ese momento solo quería que me dijeran que estaba en cámara escondida o algo. Shikamaru parecía hablar en serio, se le veía serio al respecto.

-¿Qué miras?-me pregunto intrigado-es mejor que te vayas ya a preparar la maleta, regresaras en un mes.

¿Un mes? ¿En México?

-Que te apures-me dijo un poco más irritado-Son órdenes del técnico y si no te apuras te va a regañar.

Solo me moví hacia la salida más cercana, las puertas de cristal se abrieron cuando sintieron mi presencia cerca, el sol brillaba y era un buen día, pero eso me importaba unos cojones, estaba irritado, sumamente irritado. El no podía hacerme ir a México. Maldito Naruto Williams, que se pudra en el mismísimo infierno.

En el mismísimo infierno.

-

-

-

Era un día soleado, eran las 8:00 AM y era verano en el Distrito Federal, México. Mi camiseta era de color negra y de manga tres cuartos aunque la tela era ligera pues sabia del clima en este país, mis pies caminaban lentamente, titubeando, llevaba una maleta en el brazo y unos jeans de mezclilla puestos, gafas de sol y mi cabello negro peinado como siempre, algo puntiagudo. Refunfuñaba, acababa de llegar a la casa rentada que me dieron para este mes, un mes entero de "vacaciones"… ¿que se suponía que tenía que hacer aquí?, era un futbolista, lo que hacía era jugar futbol, era el jugador más valioso de la liga Premier de Inglaterra, no era un turista ni nada por el estilo, no necesitaba unas vacaciones en mi país natal, no necesitaba madurar ni crecer… y definitivamente…no necesitaba una esposa.

Salí lo más rápido posible de esa casa blanca de dos pisos que llamaría "hogar", nadie me había reconocido hasta el momento lo que era bueno para mí.

Llegue al parque más cercano y me senté en las bancas de allí, mis converse plateados empezaron a sonar contra el suelo, estaba arrastrando los pies. Apreté los dientes, molesto, y me mordí la lengua para no decir unas cuantas maldiciones hacia cierto zorro rubio de nacionalidad inglesa. Suspire y me pase la mano por la cabeza tratando de analizar mi situación.

Me habían mandado a mi país natal, del cual no conocía absolutamente nada, por problemas de ego…no, por problemas con ese mal nacido de ojos azules, ni sabia como había concebido a Isuma al respecto, solo sabía que un día había despertado en Manchester, Inglaterra y al siguiente estaba en otro continente como un perfecto idiota. Me quite los lentes oscuras de un tirón y los metí en el escote de mi camiseta negra. ¿Ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Relajarme? Tenía partidos que jugar, pero no, tenía que estar aquí… pudriéndome. Si no llegaba pronto a Inglaterra el Manchester iba a perder la _FA Cup_(4) y podría perder mi contrato por ello. Hmp. ¿Cómo pase de una _bota de oro de la FIFA(5)_ a un parque en el Distrito Federal? El mejor jugador del mundo no se toma vacaciones de la nada, cuando tenía que ganar otra copa más y ponerla en su vitrina.

Deje de mirar mis jeans para posar mi mirada enfrente, tal vez ya era hora de desayunar algo, me dolía un poco el estomago… tal vez podría entrenar o correr algo sin llamar mucho la atención.

Al levantar la mirada, entre los árboles mire a alguien, era mujer, lo decía por la silueta, aunque no le veía la cara…

La chica giro inesperadamente, de darme la espalda a… ¡Oh, por Dios!

Allí, ante mis ojos, estaba viendo a la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi existencia, ella no me veía, pero yo si… era definitivamente un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo.

Sonreía cálidamente. Su tez era blanca, como la de la mayoría de las personas, aunque casi nívea, su cabello largo caía por su espalda libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda, de un color… rosado. ¿Era natural? Sus ojos grandes miraron a mi dirección aunque no me notaron ni a lo lejos, eran verdes y brillaban de preocupación, había visto algo que la estaba preocupando.

Mire a su dirección y me encontré con un gran reloj que marcaba las 8:15 AM, parecía retrasada o algo parecido. Ella se acerco un poco apresurada pero sin correr ni nada, la angustia en su hermoso rostro era evidente. Entonces, hice lo que cualquier caballero haría.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-le pregunte cuando se acerco lo suficiente.

Ella se asusto, ni siquiera me había notado. Rayos.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte.-Me disculpe como pude, usando una voz cautivadora.

-No-negó ella rápidamente-es mi culpa-señalo.

Yo sonreí encantadoramente, esperando una reacción lógica a eso, pero ella ni se inmuto solo me sonrío y volteo a mirar el reloj de reojo.

-¿Llegas tarde a algún lado?-le pregunte fingiendo demencia.

Ella me vio de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviera un poco, ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

-De hecho sí, a mi clase de medicina en la universidad-me contesto sonriendo encantadoramente de nuevo. Me iba a dejar sin aliento.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-le pregunte sin pensarlo. Estúpido.

Ella pareció dudarlo un segundo. Luego miro el reloj, nerviosa, y se mordió sus labios rosados, yo solo trague hondo al ver el gesto. Era mucho más que encantadora. _Era Sexy._

-¿Tienes auto?-me pregunto mientras miraba el suelo, estaba avergonzada.

Su blusa era blanca y ligera, veranera. Tenía unos jeans un poco más oscuros a los míos y una diadema blanca en el cabello lacio y suelto. Ahora que la miraba, no tenía casi maquillaje, solo brillo en la boca, ese sonrojo… ¿Ese sonrojo era natural?

-Si-le conteste, era cierto- un Mercedes, en la casa, cerca del aquí.

Ella lo volvió a pensar pero asintió.

-Vamos, está a dos cuadras de aquí.-La anime mientras ella se ponía más nerviosa.

Ella volvía a asentir mientras cargaba consigo una maleta negra un poco cargada, se la quite del hombro, cosa que la espanto, y le sonreí para tranquilizarla, me la coloque en el hombro mientras caminábamos hacia mi nueva casa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte para tranquilizar sus nervios.

Ella me miro y luego suspiro, logrando calmarse, justo como esperaba.

-Sakura Haruno.

Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer. Practico. Le quedaba el nombre aunque era extraño.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella pareció pensar lo mismo que yo, lo decía por cómo se mordía un pequeño pedazo de su labio y de que encarno, inconscientemente, la ceja derecha.

-¿Sasuke?-me pregunto.

Yo me reí de una forma un tanto teatral. Pero mi risa era sincera.

-Es Portugués.-Aclaré en un suspiro de voz.

-Ah. El mío es Maya-me dijo al sonreír.

La vi mientras ella sonreía de una manera más natural. Parecía _feliz _a mi lado.

-¿Por qué, portugués?-me pregunto después de un minuto de silencio.

-Porque mi padre era portugués-le conteste con la verdad, el era portugués y es el país donde había crecido casi toda mi vida.

-Extraño.

Yo la mire y ella miraba enfrente. Miraba que estaba formulando su propia teoría acerca de mi nacimiento, no pude evitar pensar que era aun más hermosa por eso.

-Mi madre era mexicana-le comente- por eso hablo muy bien el español, además nací aquí aunque no crecí aquí.

-Oh, con razón…-me dijo después, el arco de su entrecejo desapareció.

La casa ya estaba enfrente de nosotros. Era grande y ella pareció notarlo, pues sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente. Abrí las rejas negras para entrar y poder dirigirme al carro.

-Entra-le abrí la puerta del copiloto con gusto.

Ella pareció dudarlo pero lo hizo. Vestía sencillamente pero se veía más que hermosa, no había notado sus curvas pronunciadas y sus piernas largas y perfectas… pero que sensual era esta mujer.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunte mientras salíamos de reversa.

-Diecinueve.-Me confirmo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

En ese momento, cuando el cinturón le paso por el pecho, no pude evitar notarlo, sentí un extraño calor en mi cuerpo en especial en un lugarcito muy curioso. No había notado que era… voluptuosa. Tal vez porque la blusa era holgada.

-¿Y tú?-me cuestiono, ahora parecía más en su elemento.

-Veintiuno.-Si. Era mayor que ella, eso era todo. Aunque parecía obvio, es más pequeña que yo en estatura… y se veía más joven que yo.

-¿Asistes a la Universidad aquí?-me pregunto, aunque dudo al ver mi carro un minuto.

Parecía que pensaba que era un niño rico. Y no estaba totalmente equivocada.

-No voy a la universidad-le dije con orgullo- soy futbolista.

Ella pareció sorprenderse, sus orbes se agigantaron, se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte- ¿Te asusta?

-No es que me asuste-me dijo-solo me sorprende.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Pues… nunca había conocido a uno, solamente los he mirado por la televisión con mi hermano mayor.

Hermano mayor, genial.

-¿Qué liga ves?-le pregunte para ver si podía reconocerme.

-Pues… la mexicana y a veces, cuando no tengo nada que hacer, la internacional.- Parecía un poco más tranquila, pero no demasiado.

-¿De qué liga crees que soy?-le pregunte mientras me paraba en un semáforo en rojo. Ahora que recordaba no sabía a dónde iba.

-Mmm… no lo sé, a esta no… porque no te he visto.-Me dijo.

No quería cortar la conversación pero tenía que saber a qué universidad asistía.

-¿Universidad?-le pregunte, conocía algunas, así que sabría agarran un camino si me decía a donde.

-Tecnológico del Monterrey-pronuncio rápidamente.

Bingo. Esa me la sabía.

-Soy de la liga Inglesa-le conteste y sentí rápido su cambio emocional.

Me volteo a ver como si estuviera loco. A decir verdad si estaba loco, ella me volvía loco, no solo en los términos de que amara su físico, sino que me gustaba como era, su inocencia era casi toxica. Pero además de eso, me atraía de una forma poco sana para ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me acosté con alguien? Ah, si… un mes.

-… ¿Qué equipo?-me dijo un poco más interesada, me reí, si tenía un equipo favorito al parecer.

-Manchester United-le conteste, casi podía saborear sus palabras en mi paladar.

Ella pareció retroceder a la idea. Se veía extraña… eso en su cara era… ¿desilusión?

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte.

-No nada… es solo que… yo le voy a Newcastle United.-sonrío tristona.

Mmm. Hora de usar tus encantos, Sasuke.

Había llegado a la escuela, me estacione lo más cerca que pude de la entrada y me acerque peligrosamente a su rostro de ángel, ella lo noto y retrocedió nerviosa, casi tocando el vidrio de la ventana de su puerta.

-Mmm, creo que eso no está bien-le dije con una voz empalagosa-es una pena que no le vallas al Manchester United. Me gustabas de veras.

Ella parecía nerviosa, pero por su reacción… parecía agradarle.

-…Son buenos también-soltó sumamente nerviosa…casi sin aire alguno.

-¿Tienes como irte de la escuela?-le pregunte de repente, dejándole espacio para respirar.

Ella parecía confundida, antes de decir algo.

-No…me iré en un taxi, como siempre…

Negué de inmediato término la frase. No iba a dejarla regresarse en taxi. NO si yo tenía un Mercedes.

-Yo vendré por ti, lo prometo…solo di la hora.

Ella negó- Claro que no, eres un futbolista… tienes cosas que hacer.

Me reía ante el comentario.

-Créeme, estoy de vacaciones.- le comente mientras terminaba de reír.

-Bueno… pero solo si no tienes nada que hacer, salgo a la 1: 20 PM

Sonreí. Esa hora era más que perfecta.

-Con una condición te recogeré-le dije sonriendo maléficamente.

Ella pareció asustarse pero asintió lentamente, insegura.

-Que me dejes llevarte a comer.

-

-

Ya hacía una hora de que la había dejado en su clase.., y no podía sacármela de la cabeza, era como si se hubiera apoderado de mi tan fácilmente… en tan solo minutos de haberla conocido.

Para mí, sentar cabeza era una estupidez, tan solo lo había sido cuando estaba en Inglaterra, sonreí mientras me recargaba más en el sofá, esa chica no era nada comparado con lo que veía en Londres, la sentí mía… aunque no éramos nada… bueno yo me encargaría de eso.

De repente, la palabra Matrimonio me pareció tan dulce como la Bota de Oro.

_Sakura Haruno… Sakura Uchiha. Sonaba bien._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya sé que está un poco flojito pero lo hice rápido porque tenía que estudiar para mi examen final de Ciencias, no tenía tiempo para detalles… lo siento.

Ustedes dirán si lo dejo así o lo continúo… además si me animare a seguirlo.

Gracias, aquí están los significados de todas las referencias:  
(1) Real Madrid: Club español de futbol, el mejor club en la historia de este deporte.

(2) Manchester United: Uno de los mejores clubes de la historia del futbol y de la actualidad, Club de Inglaterra.

(3)Old Trafford: Estadio mítico del club Manchester United, también llamado "Teatro de los Sueños"

(4) FA Cup: Es una copa Inglesa de futbol y es la más antigua del mundo. Considérese que el Futbol Soccer fue inventado por los ingleses.

(5)Bota de Oro de la FIFA: es el premio al mejor jugador del mundo, se entrega cada año al mejor jugador, se puede repetir el jugador.

Es todo pliss

Reviews!!!!!!

Se despide Hika-chan… díganme sus dudas y sus ideas, aunque ya tengo formulada la historia en mi cabeza y va estar bien padre si termino el fic (espero pero no aseguro nada) cada vez se pondrá más romantico


	2. Chapter 2: Too Little Too Late

**BASADA EN LA PELICULA "GOAL!: THE DREAM BEGINNS…"**

Advertencia: Universo Alterno. Y cambio de género de algunos personajes. Al principio puede parecer algo confuso y aburrido pero se pondrá bueno si lo sigo, cosa que no se si pasara.

Summary del capítulo: "Casi como tocar su piel lisa y tersa era el sentir el delicado roce de las nubes que habitaban el cielo, ella representaba lo que buscaba de una buena compañía, pero esta vez era diferente, muy distinta a lo que imagine, jamás imagine que esto podía pasarme a mí, ¿Cuál era la palabra que había escogido Naruto para esta situación?... a si, ¿Amor?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 2: Too little Too late- Jojo

_-__It´s just a little too late, a little to wrong and I can´t wait, you know all the right things to say… you know it´s a little too late, you say you dream with my face, but you don´t like me, I´m just a game, be real is doesn't matter any way… you know it´s a little too late-_

**Sasuke Pov**

No era un experto alguno en la Ciudad más grande del mundo, México DF, pero ya me había asesorado sobre los mejores restaurantes, que eran bastantes, escogí uno un poco más sencillo que los demás, tratando de que ella no se sintiera fuera de lugar, pues no estaba vestida de forma formal… pero si encantadora.

Ya estaba afuera, en el estacionamiento, observando cómo las personas salían y entraban a las instalaciones de la institución privada del Tecnológico de Monterrey, aunque yo solo buscaba una cabecita rosada y su silueta sexy y poco sana para mis hormonas alborotadas, la encontré en cuestión de segundos de búsqueda, ella caminaba con sus tacones bajos y oscuros por la acera mientras hablaba con una chica centímetros más alta que ella, no pude evitar reírme ante su insignificancia pero evidente hermosura.

Ella me vio, era uno de los primeros autos en el estacionamiento, no sonrío pero tampoco hizo una mueca, al parecer se sonrojaba, y eso me gustaba más de la cuenta, miraba para los lados con disimulo y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca levanto la cabeza para mirarme atreves del vidrio de mi Mercedes.

En cuanto se sentó alado mío no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-estaba dispuesto a arreglar el problema por ella.

Ella dudo antes de contestarme mientras su largo cabello rosa caía por sus mejillas, dejándome con una visión central de su rostro de ángel.

-Un problema, no-me dijo con esa voz suya, demasiado dulce y aguda-claro que no.

Yo sonreí delicadamente antes de prender el motor del automóvil, no me tragaba esa ni por un segundo.

-Sabes que eso no me la creo-le comente en voz baja, tratando de no ser agresivo con ella, no necesitaba que ella se enojara o se alterara los nervios.

Ella ignoro el comentario y miro el tapizado del auto, el color blanco le llamaba la atención, conducía hacía un destino que anteriormente había recorrido y estudiado para no perderme o algo, cada vez más me familiarizaba con la ciudad.

No parecía que volvería a abrir la boca, seguía muda y viendo el tapiz de antes, si planeaba algo con ella, tenía que sacarle unas cuantas palabras de la boca, tenía que conocerla, aunque ella _ya me tenía entre sus manos_.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?-le pregunte fingiendo desinterés, aunque eso no era cierto.

Ella se tomo por sorpresa mi comentario, me miro sorprendida, pero luego se calmo, miro el techo y se sonrojo de nuevo, recuperando ese color carmesí que tanto me gustaba, la hacía verse más provocativa.

-Pues…-titubeo un segundo ¿Está nerviosa?-…lo que sea está bien.

Sonreí de una manera dulce, trate de no asustarla ni intimidarla. En tan solo los minutos que habíamos compartido podía percibir fácilmente como era Sakura, aún sin leer sus pensamientos ni conocerla a fondo, para mí era completamente transparente, estaba nerviosa y yo sabía que ese nerviosismo tenía algo que ver conmigo.

-No tienes que estar asustada-la trate de calmar, ella todavía parecía inquieta-creo que tu rostro es demasiado bonito como para contraerse de angustia.

Oh, ¿Ella abría notado que mi voz parecía acariciarle el rostro?, porque la verdad mis manos querían hacerlo.

-No…es solo que-paro de hablar pero retomo lo que había dicho-es tan solo que no quería que nos vieran juntos, pensaran cosas que no son.

Sonreí de lado, aunque ella no vio eso, ella no quería que pensaran cosas que no son, y eso no me agradaba del todo pero tan siquiera era algo.

-¿Y la idea…

Ella me volteo a mirar intrigada, no esperaba que dijera algo al respecto.

-¿Y la idea te parece así de perturbadora?-le pregunte mirando el camino, la calle vacía en plena tarde.

Ella lo medito, parecía más avergonzada que otra cosa, el color carmesí había aumentado en esa piel del color de la misma leche, aunque de alguna manera u otra yo estaba realmente intrigado por su respuesta, esperándola con el corazón parado en seco.

-No-contesto en un aliento.

Y eso le permitió a mi corazón volver a latir.

-No me parece perturbador-me confirmo en hilo de voz, algo audible-solo incorrecto, lo digo porque aunque yo no tenga ningún compromiso… es probable que tu sí.

Hmp. Sin compromisos, eso era perfecto. Más que perfecto.

-Te equivocas de pies a cabeza-le contradije con un tono de dulzura, sin ser brusco-no tengo ningún compromiso con nadie.

_Aun._

Ella me miro por un momento y sonrío, al parecer le había agradado la noticia y suspiro, pensando que yo no lo había notado, pero estaba equivocada, como si pudiera dejar de prestar atención a lo que hiciera, aunque solo fuera por un segundo.

-A propósito-comencé de nuevo-creo que por esta vez te llevare a un lugar más sencillo-sonreí en modo de disculpa-perdona pero no conozco la ciudad, es mi primera vez aquí, y para mi, manejar del lado izquierdo ya se me hace un reto.

Ella no pudo evitar reír por el comentario. Nunca me había detenido a escuchar como sonaban los ruiseñores al cantar… pero seguramente la risa de Sakura era muy parecida a eso.

-Lo comprendo-me dijo calmando la risa-tampoco tenías que gastarte dinero en mi, después de todo ya fue suficiente con darme un aventón a la universidad.

Yo sonreí pero no dije nada, era sorprendente como me había cambiado en pocos minutos, era como hipnotizarme por completo, de pies a cabeza. No sabía si la amaba, no sabía si tan solo era un deseo desconocido y poderoso, pero lo que sabía era que la _quería_, la quería de la forma más pasional que podía… era su cuerpo pero también era ella, toda ella.

Ella parecía reconocer en poco tiempo el parque, aunque no había ningún local en ese lugar, donde había muchas casas grandes y hermosas.

-Hey, aquí no hay nada-me dijo con tono divertido, no quejándose, solo le parecía gracioso.

Yo sonreí con ganas. Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida, no tan sucesivamente.

-Lo sé-abrí la cochera de la casa mientras metía el coche en mi nuevo hogar temporal.-Tu dijiste que estaba bien un lugar más sencillo.

Ella me vio, y noto que la expresión de mi rostro significaba más, mucho más que una comida en lazos de amistad. Mucho más que un momento para conocerla.

-

-

-

Eran las 6 de la tarde, Sakura ya había ido a casa, en la comida de la tarde, que me pareció la mejor que había tenido, pues aunque el tiempo se me hizo corto supe casi toda su vida, su mamá se _llamaba_ Sandra y su padre Aarón Haruno. Sus flores favoritas eran las rosas blancas y estudiaba Medicina, era la mejor de la clase, incluso de su generación, su color favorito eran todas las tonalidades de azul, cosa que teníamos en común, y nunca había tenido novios.

¿Sería bueno ser el primero en su vida? No me refería a un noviazgo, aunque eso anhelaba, me refería más bien a… eso.

Antes de seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos insanos el teléfono sonó, me levante refunfuñando mientras tomaba el auricular sin ganas.

-¿Bueno?-conteste con tono arto.

-_Sasuke, ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día de claustro?_-se burlo de mí.

-Todo va perfectamente-le conteste mientras sonreía.

-_… ¿Estas sonriendo?_-pregunto un poco miedoso, la voz de Naruto tomo un sonido cuteloso.

-Si-no me dio miedo confesárselo tan abiertamente.

El espero un momento, tal vez trataba de procesarlo en su mente, casi podía sentir su mirada despectiva mirándome fijamente, pero gracias a Dios, estábamos a millas de distancia entre nosotros dos.

_-Estas enamorado__._

No era una pregunta, era toda una afirmación. El estaba muy seguro que lo decía y podía identificar una nota de calidez en su voz, casi inaudible… pero también sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo.

-Si-me resigne en un suspiro-creo que tienes razón.

Se escucho una risa de regocijo absoluto por el auricular del teléfono, Naruto reía de gozo, me preguntaba si esto ya lo tenía planeado con anterioridad. A pesar de no conocer a Naruto por más de unos cuantos meses, casi el año, se había vuelto casi como un padre para mí, lo decía porque él era mayor que yo, el había ganado una copa mundial con Inglaterra, había ganado al mejor goleador y jugador del mundo… él era un joya del futbol y obviamente debería ser un honor para alguien el tan solo conocerlo, como yo; aunque la mayoría de las cosas que salían por su boca eran meras estupideces.

-_Eso es grandioso, Sasuke_-comento más animado que nunca-_sabría que algo bueno pasaría si te mandaba a México, y quien diría que te enamorarías así de rápido. Ella debe ser muy especial._

Y lo era. Era la mujer más hermosa, dulce e inocente que había conocido en mis veintiún años de edad, a pesar de conocerla, ahora de solo horas, se había vuelto la mayor obsesión que hubiera tenido, además de ser el mejor jugador del mundo. ¿Alguna obsesión podía ser buena?

-_Sasuke_-me llamo ahora más serio- _solo quiero que sepas, que estar enamorado no es algo sencillo, el amor se trata de compartir, de arriesgar todo, tu vida si es preciso, sino eres capaz de entender eso… jamás podrás ser feliz en ninguna relación de este tipo._

Yo remordí el labio en un intento de reprimir los repentinos nervios.

-Lo dices porque tu ya estas casado-le explique mientras terminaba de lavar unos trastos, dejando el teléfono en altavoz.

-_Precisamente por eso, yo ya sé que es estar enamorado, la pelea del amor no termina cuando se llega al matrimonio… es constante, dura todo el tiempo en el que tu estés enamorado de esa persona_-me comento con sabiduría absoluta en sus palabras-_creo que… si realmente estas enamorado, harás las cosas bien._

Suspire mientras cerraba la llave del agua caliente, me seque las manos con una servilleta de tela y tome el teléfono con una mano mientras subía las escaleras, no había hecho ejercicio en todo el tiempo del viaje, ni este día.

-Supongo que podre manejarlo-le propuse sin entusiasmo-ya he hablado con ella, y parece que le agrado, tal vez le gusto.

-_Tal vez_-contesto en un hilo de voz-_Bueno, Romeo, me tengo que ir, pero recuerda cuando termine tus dos meses y medio de encarcelamiento en México… te pediré de favor que regreses a España… con ella si quieres._

Torcí la boca y colgué el teléfono. Llevarla a España sería algo que me encantaría, no quería perderla de vista ni por un momento, si ahora su ausencia me pesaba ya me imaginaba en otro continente sin su presencia, sonaba bastante doloroso.

-

-

-

Era de mañana, la luz del sol brillaba en la ciudad más grande y más habitada del mundo, La ciudad de México; la cama me invitaba a dormir un poco más pero me levante decidido a conocer más a la persona que me había robado el corazón en tan solo un día. Sakura Haruno.

Me bañe, me puse una camiseta de manga corta y de color blanco, con un escote en v y un poco pegada, unos jeans oscuros y unos Vans blancos. Desayune un cereal rápidamente y al ver que ya eran casi las 8:00 AM salí disparado al carro para dirigirme a su casa, que gracias a Dios, no estaba lejos.

Finalmente había llegado, estaba frente a una puerta blanca de una casa de tan solo un piso, era pequeña y de color blanco, pero aún así, era bonita, con un pequeño jardín delantero lleno de flores y de verde césped. Pero sin un auto o algo por el estilo.

Toque la puerta cuidadosamente, sin tratar de delatar a mi corazón que corría como auto de carreras en plena pista de velocidad. Esta se abría tímidamente, en cuanto vía la imagen perfecta de Sakura parada con asombro en sus orbes verdes.

-¿Sasuke?-se sorprendió mientras se sonrojaba de inmediato. Como siempre.

-Buenos días, Sakura-pronuncie su nombre en una caricia-creo que ya es hora de irnos a la universidad.

Ella se asombró más por mi comentario tan seguro y premeditado, junto sus piernas nerviosamente, que eran tapadas por unos jeans parecidos a los del día anterior, unos zapatos bajos de color dorado y una blusa del color de la mar, más pegada que la del día pasado. Lo que la hacía lucir totalmente deseable.

-Te ves muy bonita con esa expresión en el rostro-le asegure sonriente, ella me hacía sentir en otra frecuencia.

-Muchas gracias-se sonrojo hasta las raíces del pelo-tu también te ves apuesto hoy-me comento entre susurros nerviosos y temblorosos.

Salía de la puerta de la casa, note que ella ya casi de iba porque tenía colgando su maleta de ayer y una bata de doctora, camino a mi lado sin decir nada, lo que me dejo ver que su hermoso y sedoso cabello rosado estaba sujetado por un pequeño broche azulado dejándolo en una media cola.

En cuanto entramos al auto percibí su dulce aroma en el aire, lo respire con ganas mientras prendía el coche y empezaba a conducir por la calle, ella seguía algo anonada y miraba al frente con el común nerviosismo que la rodeaba, parecía apenada de que yo la recogiera. La cosa más tonta de la que pudiera avergonzarse.

-No tienes porque estar tan incómoda-le aconseje en un momento mientras daba la vuelta en una curva-es decir, ya nos conocemos.

Ella acepto con un movimiento de cabeza y esta vez se le vio pensativa, casi como analizando una difícil ecuación de matemáticas, bastante concentrada, me mataba y me carcomía por dentro el tan solo no poder saber lo que pensaba.

-Tu dijiste…-empezó a formular.

-¿Si?-la anime a terminar su frase

-Tu dijiste que tu padre era portugués y que tu madre era mexicana…-dijo con ese tono de duda en su voz, parecía una niña…una niña hermosa-si tenías esa parte mexicana en tu sangre… ¿Por qué nunca viniste para acá?

Yo me tome un momento para comenzar a hablar, no era mi tema favorito.

-Eso es porque no tenía ninguna razón que me motivara a conocer este país-le dije firmemente, note como mis expresiones se hacían más serias de momento.

-

-

-

**Sakura Pov**

La expresión de la cara de Sasuke era más cuidadosa, aunque note que quería sonreír, realmente trataba… pero no podía.

-Yo nací en la ciudad de Guadalajara, Jalisco… que es de donde mi mamá venía-comentó mientras manejaba, concentrado en el camino-mi padre era un famoso futbolista profesional de la liga portuguesa, se llamaba Fukaku Uchiha y todo el mundo lo conocía, mi madre era hija de un empresario de medianas empresas… así que mi nacimiento fue bien recibido.

Note como la voz de Sasuke se tornaba más oscura, como si se trasladara a tiempos atrás al contarme esas historias de su pasado, me hacía sentir escalofríos como alguien como él podía ser tan profundo.

-Cuando cumplí el año seis meses se mudaron a Portugal, para ser más claro a la capital, Lisboa-respiro aun mirando al frente-allí crecí como un niño de Portugal, con balón en mis pies casi todo el tiempo, cosa que a mi padre no le desagradaba… cuando cumplí ocho años madure un poquito más, supongo-rio por lo último, como si tuviera un significado especial.

-¿Madurar?-pregunte intrigada por el comentario.

-Si.-Explico-Mi madre murió, paro respiratorio.

Yo me quede callada, automáticamente baje la mirada más avergonzada que nunca, más avergonzada que cuando vi su bello rostro por primera vez, más avergonzada que cuando me invito a comer en la escuela, más avergonzada que cuando me recogió esta mañana de sorpresa…

-Lo siento-comente agachando la cabeza.

Pero el sonrío, bastante positivo para lo que hablábamos.

-No te preocupes-me dijo mientras reía un poco-cuando ella murió quede solo en el mundo, mi padre es otra historia, el solo tenía ojos para el futbol, supongo que eso fue lo que mato a mi mamá…-se detuvo para ver mi expresión con un pequeña sonrisa desanimada-el estar sola era algo demasiado difícil para ella, mi padre nació para ser futbolista pero no para ser padre o esposo…era demasiado independiente y jamás estuvo a mi lado, por eso crecí solo y jamás volví a llorar otra vez.

Eso había llamado mi atención. ¿No había vuelto a llorar otra vez? ¿Jamás?

-¿Por qué?-le cuestione casi aturdida.

-Pues… no lo sé, supongo que me di cuenta que si lloraba de nuevo… mi padre se iba a sentir culpable de la muerte de mi madre, podía ver el dolor que tenía en su mirada, incluso aunque él no fuera un hombre responsable en el matrimonio… sabia que amaba a mi madre como a la vida misma… yo tenía que mantenerlo_ vivo_ a él.

Su historia me parecía mágica, casi fascinante. Me asombro como hablaba de su familia y de su pasado con tanta facilidad, fue entonces cuando comprendí el porqué de eso, no es porque fuera fácil hablar de su dolor… sino que ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Incluso como envolvía el nombrar a su madre en un sonrisa y a su padre con frialdad pero con respeto.

-Sasuke… ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre?-le pregunte mientras él se estacionaba en la universidad.

-Mikoto. Su nombre era Mikoto-sonrío dulcemente, de forma torcida. Mi sonrisa favorita.-O así la llamaba mi padre.

-

-

-

**Sasuke Pov**

-_Sasuke, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-_me pregunto Naruto por el teléfono mientras me preparaba para irme a desayunar con Sakura.

-No, ¿Tu si?-le pregunte sin prestarle atención mientras me terminaba de ponerme una camisa negra.

-_Es 10 de Julio_-me dijo hilo de voz, cuando hablaba así es porque se trataba de algo serio.

-¿Y que con eso?

-_Mañana se cumplen los dos meses y medio de estar en México_-Me dijo con esa voz de capitán, seria y fría-_mañana te tienes que devolver a Europa._

Me había quedado helado, ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Ya se iba a acabar ese pequeño tiempo que había tenido con ella?

_No podía dejar que esto acabase._

-_Sasuke, sé que es difícil_-comprendió Naruto mientras hablaba con pesar en la voz-_pero tú eres un futbolista, nadie pensó que te enamorarías de una chica mexicana…_

Si. Eso ya lo había pensado, no era un tipo que dejaba las cosas para el último minuto… pero de todas maneras, no justificaba nada… yo no podía hacer que Sakura viniera conmigo, ella apenas acababa de salir del segundo semestre de Medicina… ¿Cómo iba a hacer que ella me escuchara a mi… si no era nada en su vida?

-Naruto-dije con una voz casi sombría-¿…Estaría bien si… la llevara conmigo a Europa?

El silencio domino el espacio que teníamos entre nosotros… Naruto no contestaba, hasta pensé que había colgado el teléfono, cuando respondió.

-_Si_-me confirmo mientras respiraba aliviado-_Si te la puedes traer…_

-

-

-

Estaba frente a la casa que tanto conocía, era una puerta blanca, la misma que visitaba casi todos los días, la misma que me impedía estar entre el amor de mi vida y yo.

Obligarla… esa palabra ya no parecía tan oscura como sonaba. Me pareció hasta dulce.

Ella abrió la puerta lentamente, en cuanto vi su coleta alta en el cabello rosa no pude evitar sonreír, ella lo hizo también, me sonrío y salió de la casa, después de todo íbamos a desayunar juntos. Y sería más que un desayuno… sería un _acuerdo_.

-Creo que es hora de desayunar en mi casa-le sonreí mientras mi mano quería lanzarse sobre la de ella.

-Es cierto-me contesto mientras caminaba hacía mi auto sin preocupaciones. Tal vez ella no estaba enamorada de mi, pero si le gustaba y bastante.

Y eso era más que suficiente para mí.

No fue mucho tiempo el que hicimos hasta mi casa, platicamos en el auto, más bien nos reímos, Sakura tranquilamente platicaba sobre su vida y lo que le había pasado en la universidad, sin ni siquiera sospechar que en pocos minutos sería más que una amiga para mí. Antes de ir a recogerla me pasee por la joyería más cara del DF.

-Creo que hoy se te ve realmente animada, Sakura-le comente en un chiste mientras caminábamos hacía la puerta de mi casa.

-Tal vez porque eres mi persona favorita-me aclaro mientras se apresuraba hacía mi.-Siempre me haces sonreír.

-Eso espero.-Le dije mientras abría la puerta y entrabamos hacía el comedor de mi casa, ella ya no se ponía nerviosa, conocía mi casa y conocía a la persona que vivía en ella… de hecho, se le veía más que feliz.

Al llegar al comedor, le saque la silla para que se pusiera cómoda y pronto empezamos a conversar y a comer nuestros huevos estrellados, tocino, café, jugo y pan con mantequilla, el comedor en el que comíamos estaba situado afuera, en el jardín trasero… se veía muy natural y el aire fresco nos haría bien.

-Sakura-la llame con un tono un poco serio.

Ella me miro automáticamente, sonriendo por supuesto.

-¿Si, Sasuke?-me pregunto con aquella mirada dulce… y sexy.

Tome una bocanada de aire.

-Me has platicado que a tu hermano mayor le falta el dinero-le dije con tono despreocupado- y que no lo puedes ayudar porque apenas tienes dinero para pagar la universidad.

Ella tomo un deje de dolor y tristeza por un segundo, pero luego retomo la postura que antes sostenía, una sonrisa inocente y bella.

-¿Y que con eso?-me pregunto con un tono dulce.

-Pues… que yo pudiera ayudar.-Le comente como quien no quiere la cosa-si tú me haces un favor a mí.

Ella lo pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo pero luego soltó el aire que mantenía en los pulmones y se animo a decir algo.

-Sasuke-ella empezó de nuevo-no tienes que hacer nada por mí, desde que mis padres murieron me he sabido cuidar sola, si mi hermano hizo algo mal… bueno, está bien, sabemos cómo sobrellevarlo… es algo por lo que tú no tienes que sentirme responsable de.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, ella decía la verdad, sus problemas familiares y personales le pertenecían a ella… pero necesitaba esos problemas para que ella fuera totalmente mía.

-Sakura, no tiene por qué ser así, mira… mañana me tengo que ir a España-ella abrió los ojos con asombro-pero necesito hacer algo para estar allá.

-¿Pensé que vivías en Inglaterra?-me acuso mientras seguía sorprendida.

-Y así es. Vivo y juego en Inglaterra pero en España me están ojeando un poco. –Confesé mientras respiraba hondo-el caso es… tu hermano necesita una operación de corazón y yo necesito una esposa.

Mentira.

-¿Esposa?-ella me miro extrañada, si era inocente… pero también era muy inteligente.

-Sakura-le respondí casi riendo, cínico- tu hermano no resistirá mucho sin dinero para la operación… no tienen dinero, ni familia que les ayude-le recordé tristemente- yo, a mi corta edad, necesitó una esposa pues ni siquiera me toman en serio...-mentía tan bien como jugaba futbol-ambos sabemos que nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

O yo solo te necesitaba a ti.

¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría mirándola sufrir, cuantas veces tenía que recordarle esa situación que la partía en dos? Sakura se había afrentado a la realidad de perder a sus padres a los catorce años, del tener un hermano muriéndose por no tener dinero para pagar la universidad y una operación de corazón casi mortal, de estar completamente sola e indefensa para sentir los golpes de la vida, ella siempre sufría… pero siempre sufría sola. No compartía su dolor, jamás hablaba sobre él, con nadie.

… Más que conmigo.

¿Sería tan egoísta como causarle otro dolor irreparable en su vida?

¿Sería tan cruel como obligarla a estar a mi lado, aún cuando eso estuviera en contra de su voluntad?

¿Sería tan maldito como para alejarla, no solo del país que amaba, de lo que conocía, sino también de hacerla alejarse de la única persona que ella tenía en el mundo?

¿Su hermano?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sí. Era lo suficientemente egoísta como para quitarle la ultima luz que tenía su vida. Y para encender la única que importaba en la mía.

-Sasuke, ¿Me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?-me pregunto, casi asustada.

-

-

-

Me hubiera gustado darle la negativa por respuesta. Pero cuando el egoísmo era más fuerte que uno, pero cuando el deseo se apoderaba de tu persona… la ética, la moral… esas cosas buenas que te hacían humano desaparecían.

… y eran esas cosas buenas las que se habían ido de mi.

Yo no era bueno. Yo no era una buena persona. Mi alma no tenía ningún tipo de luz.

Y ella… ella brillaba demasiado para mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pero ahora era**__**un poco demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo atrás**__._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Personalmente ame este capítulo. Especialmente los pensamientos finales de Sasuke y la canci****ón de "Too Little Too Late" de Jojo, me inspire demasiado, de hecho acabo de terminar en mi mente toda la historia, ya sé que rumbo tomara, y es demasiado emotiva e intensa… me llega hasta el corazón.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque debo advertirles que aunque se pondrá sumamente romantico también habrá mucho futbol y cosas decisivas. Habrá cambios de comportamiento de parte de los personajes. Como Naruto que en realidad es muy maduro y sabio y como Karin (que ahora es hombre) que para nada le cae bien Sasuke. No quiero que se ofendan si puse a México como la nación de varios jugadores de la historia. **

**Naruto Williams- Inglaterra**

**Sasuke Uchiha- México**

**Sakura Haruno- México**

**Rock Lee- Japón**

**Chouji Ramos- España**

**Sai Haínz- Alemania**

**Karin Lopéz- México**

**Shikamaru Nara- México**

**Itachi Uchiha- Portugal**

**Deidara Reddinson- Inglaterra**

**Sasori Quino- Chile**

**Neji Hyuuga- Alemania**

**Gaara Sabaku- Arabia**

**Kankuro Sabaku- Arabia**

**Ino Anel- España**

**Hinata Hyuuga- Inglaterra**

**Tenten Torres- España**

**Hidan Aguín- Argentina**

**Kiba Inozuka- México**

**Hasta ahí llevo **


	3. Chapter 3:Coleccionista de Canciones

**BASADA EN LA PELICULA "GOAL!: THE DREAM BEGINS…"**

Advertencías: Universo Alterno. Y cambio de género de algunos personajes. Al principio puede parecer algo confuso y aburrido pero se pondrá bueno si lo sigo, cosa que no se si pasara.

Summary del Capítulo: "¿Se podía amar siendo egoista? Aveces sentía que lo que yo sentía no se le podía nombrar amor, porque el amor no es simplemente el deseo interno de ser feliz… es desear la felicidad de otra persona. Eso es amar… en esta persona tan egoísta, no existía el amor, era un obsesion, una obsesion que me carcomía por dentro, pero así como la quería tanto, de esa misma manera e intensidad, yo era egoísta… y no dejaba escapar lo que me hacía dichoso solo a mi."

* * *

Capítulo 3: Coleccionista de Canciones-Camila

_-"__Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú, mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás en mi camino… solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú, yo pongo en tus manos mi destino, porque vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre…contigo amor."-_

-

-

-

No sabía si era de día o no, solamente sabía que ya era jueves en la madrugada, lo decía porque ya estabamos cerca del aeropuerto y estabamos por aterrizar, mire desdeñosamente por la ventana de aquel avíon en el asiento de primera clase, empezamos a desender en cuanto lo hice así que me aparte, casí enojado en el acto.

-¿Qué hora es, Sasuke?-me pregunto la voz de un angel a mi lado.

Yo la mire dulcemente, casi sonriendo. Aunque no tenía animos de nada.

-Son las cinco de la mañana, Sakura-le conteste mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-ya llegamos a Madrid.

Ella no parecía emocionada con la idea pero tan siquiera no estaba enojada o resentida, de hecho, se había comportado demasiado bien conmigo, con su habitual sonrísa en la cara y todo lo demas… me volvío a sonreír mientras se apartaba de mi brazo izquierdo, que era donde minutos atrás había descansado la cabeza.

-Que bien-dijo ahora un poco más animada-estoy toda agarrotada.

Yo me reí por el comentarío aunque trate de hacerlo de la manera más callada y discreta posible, el avío ya había parado y las asafatas venían llegando sonriendo mientras nos daban indicaciones en Ingles.

Nos bajamos como pudimos y caminamos hacía la entrada, pero antes de entrar con la demas gente me sorprendío ver a Naruto alado de un auto negro y muy lujoso, un Mercedes, por supuesto. Su Mercedes.

También había unos escoltas de traje negro posados cada uno alado del carro, eso me hizo arrugar la naríz, yo tenía unos guardespaldas pero no los queria cada rato, supuse que eran guardias del club del Real Madrid.

-Naruto-salude de forma cordial mientras Sakura apretaba más mi mano.

-Sasuke, buanos dias-me correspondío.

Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que cuando lo había visto por ultima vez, hace cuatro meses y medio, su cabello rubio alado hacía atrás de forma elegante, sus ojos azules ocultos detrás de unas gafas de contorno negro que le servían para ver y una pequeña y casí invisible barba en el menton.

-Ah-recorde de un segundo a otro-ella es Sakura Haruno, Naruto-le indique al rubio antes de dirijirme a mi prometida-Sakura, el es Naruto Williams.

-Un placer-saludo Naruto mientras terminaba la frase.

Sakura parecía anonada, lo reconocío, Sakura no era una gran seguidora del Balon pie pero aún así sabía quien era el. Todo el mundo reconocía a Naruto Williams o Naruto Uzumaki como le llamaban algunos.

-El placer es mío-le correspondío Sakura al ojiazul mientras tomaba su mano. Tal pareciera que la había dejado sin palabras.

-Bueno, Sasuke-me llamo Naruto con ese tono superior-ya te localize una casa en una privada tranquila, y en cuanto las pruebas medicas esten listas y podamos ver tus avances fisicos te devolveras a Inglaterra.

Eso me molesto, pero no actuaria de mala manera y sobre todo no empezaría a discutir con el enfrete de Sakura, ya suficiente tenía con ser mi prometida y con alejarse de su hermano, a un oceano de distancia.

-De acuerdo-le dije mientras miraba sus ojos brillantes, aún en la oscuridad-eso es discutible.

-Despues-me confirmo mientras volvía a sonreir radiante-ahora creo que querras irte.

Y así fue. Empecé a caminar hacía el auto negro de Naruto y Sakura no parecía muy cansada pero encuanto ella entro en el calido auto cayo sumamente dormida.

-Sasuke-me llamo Naruto en hilo de voz, el manejaba mientras yo acurrucaba a Sakura en mi pecho-esta novia tuya si que es linda.

-Lo se.

-Lo que me pregunto es…-empezó a meditar en su mente, no queria escuchar sus pros y contras pero sabía que sería inevitable-se que te preguntaras porque el venir a España en vez de a Inglaterra.

-Estoy asioso por irme.-Le aclare mientras miraba la cara de angel de mi ahora casi esposa, placidamete dormida.

-España es un bello pais-dijo casí en una risa de burla-me hace no extrañar Manchester del todo, es un pais bastante calido.

Yo casí no lo escuchaba, empecé a sentir que me cobraban las horas despierto en el avión. Respire cansino mientras miraba atreves de la ventanilla del auto, todo estaba oscuro afuera.

-La casa que te conseguí te va a encantar-me conto mientras manejaba por la negra carretera.

-¿En serio?-le pregunte casi de inmediato, la verdad no sabía que casa me había conseguido para quedarme con Sakura estos meses.- ¿Cómo es?

-Pues es grande y muy bonita. Es de paredes blancas y de ladrillos rojos, tiene una cochera espaciosa-sonrío al relatarme la descripción- está llena de flores y verde pasto, incluso me asegure que el patio trasero fuera lo suficientemente espacioso para que juegues futbol si gustas. Tiene cuatro recamaras, tres baños y varias habitaciones para distintas actividades.

Sonreí un poco, se escuchaba como una casa bonita y acogedora, una casa perfecta para Sakura y para mí, incluso si no estábamos aquí mucho tiempo. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa idea.

-Ah-suspiro casi con pena-se me olvidaba. Necesito que firmes algo-me comento mientras me pasaba unas hojas y una pluma negra.

Mire los papeles un pequeño momento, tratando de identificar de que se trataban, claro, lo supuse hasta que observe detalladamente el nombre que venía en el documento.

Me sostuve el tabique con la mano, apretándolo sin fuerza.

-¿Ahora de que se trata?-le pregunte cansado, más bien irritado, pero sin demostrarlo.

-Sasuke, dale un respiro-me recomendó rápidamente-sabes que acaba de lograr un gran paso como persona, intenta considerarlo un poquito más, ponte en su lugar.

-Creo que ya lo he considerado demasiado-le recordé mientras me enojaba, casi resoplando.

-Está haciendo lo mejor que puede, y créeme que ninguno de nosotros lo hubiera hecho mejor que eso-me señalo antes de girar en un curva.

-Eso se puede dudar-le conteste casi de atajo-pero en primer lugar jamás en mi vida me metería esas estupideces.

Recargue mi cabeza en mi mano derecha, impaciente y enojado, me había jurado a mi mismo romper toda relación con esa persona odiosa, ya casi nadie me reconocía como parte de su vida… o el de la mía.

-¿No lo ayudarías?-me reto Naruto, casi en tono de fiera.

-No. Ya no-le replique furioso, cuide mi voz para no despertar a Sakura.

-Es tu familia.-Me dijo con una voz queda, casi llena de lastima y desesperación al pronunciar las palabras.

-Una familia-me reí- una familia te apoya, una familia está allí cuando creces, cuando la necesitas, cuando no la necesitas, una familia te _quiere_.-Le avise casi con rencor, aunque de hecho era así, tenía rencor.

-Es tu hermano.

-Es un drogadicto.

No hablamos después de eso, no tenía ganas de discutirlo, pensarlo ya era lo suficientemente duro. Había crecido en el país de Portugal, con mi madre y con mi padre, pero también con mi hermano mayor, no recordaba muchas cosas de él, solo su cara sonriéndome, cuando me pegaba en la frente y cuando se reía si fallaba un tiro al arco… No lo recordaba porque no pudiera hacerlo, es como si no quisiera recordarlo. Era mi mejor amigo, pero ahora… no podía ni pronunciar su nombre. Me lastimaba, me quemaba por dentro, no dejaría que lo supieran, pero cuando mi hermano tenía vida, era casi mi héroe, nunca fallaba los tiros, era el más rápido, incluso el más inteligente de todos… cuando él era mi hermano no había alguien mejor con quien compartir momentos y tardes, con quien compartir mi helado o mi pelota de futbol.

Cuando él era mi hermano no había nadie más… pero ahora, era cierto, no había _nadie_ más.

-

-

-

-

-Bueno, la casa está linda-le dije al ver la construcción de dos pisos, era alta y la verdad muy cálida, podía sentirme a gusto con facilidad allí, no era exagerada pero si era grande, solo un poco. Y eso me parecía bien.

-Despierta a Sakura, para que vea la casa.

Me dirigí hacía ella, estaba acostada en el asiento trasero, tenía puesta mi chaqueta negra y se abrazaba contra el cuero negro.

Sonreí al verla de esa manera, demasiado tierna y linda para mí, reprimí el dolor en el pecho y la levante en vilo. Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-Sasuke…-susurro soñolienta.

-Ya llegamos. Ve la nueva casa.

Se paro con dificultad y en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos completamente se asombro, parecía un niño con su juguete de navidad: estaba maravillada, sonreía y casi saltaba… aunque todavía estaba un poco cansada.

-Sasuke… ¿Es nuestra casa, de verdad?-me pregunto emocionada.

-Claro que sí. Bueno, solo si tú quieres eso.-Le expliqué.

Ella asintió energéticamente, el sueño se había escapado de su sistema, subía los escalones del camino de piedra, sonreía y escudriñaba la casa, desde el techo hasta los picaportes de las ventanas y las dos puertas, una de entrada y la otra de la cochera.

-La puerta de la cochera-me explicaba Naruto mientras caminábamos más despacio que Sakura-da directamente a la cocina. Y todo esta amueblado, le quitamos los plásticos a todo hoy y me asegure de que estuviera limpia, desempolvada y fumigada correctamente antes de todo. También les puse unas alarmas, por si las dudas.

Le sonreí, Naruto pensaba en todo. Sakura fue la primera en entrar, y Naruto regreso al auto por las maletas y nuestras pertenencias.

Sujeté la mano de Sakura fuertemente mientras caminábamos, ella no podía creer que todo eso era suyo. Yo no podía creer que ella estuviera tan feliz. Lo más feliz que ha estado después de que me le propuse en el jardín de mi casa en México.

-¿Aquí dormiremos?-no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, solo miraba la cama, y yo me sonreía por aquel pensamiento inconsciente.

-Si-casi reía, pero sería cauto.

La habitación era de paredes blancas y cremas, tenía un ventanal gigante con cortinas blancas semis-transparentes, tenía un balcón grandes y espacioso, el piso era de madera clara y brillosa, había cuadros y plantas adornando la recamara, también un baño y dos cuartos que debían ser los vestidores, incluso teníamos una televisión de plasma en una mini sala, unas lámparas y un tocador para Sakura.

Ella se dirigió hacia el vestidor, solo se asomo cuando pudo ver, con la boca abierta, una colección interminable de zapatos de mujer perfectamente acomodados, y .por supuesto, una hilera de ropa perfectamente colgada, Naruto llegó sonriendo.

-Esta ropa, Sakura-llamo a mi prometida mientras señalaba una de las tantas hileras de ropa-son los vestidos de noche, estos los de día-señalo otro- estos son los pantalones y esas las camisas de diario-camino mientras reía por la expresión de Sakura-las formales, las pijamas, los bañadores y los suéteres, sacos y de más-se recargo en la pared más cercana, y su cara me hizo reír a mi también.

-No sabía que te gustaban los grandes guardarropas, Sakura-me burle de mi pelirosa mientras le tomaba las manos y recargaba mi mentón en su cabeza.

-No es eso-me digo mientras me miraba confundida-es solo que me asombra la cantidad de ropa que hay aquí, hay más de la que he tenido durante toda mi vida.

Yo me reí por el comentario, Naruto solamente sonrío para sí mismo y camino hacía Sakura y hacía mí.

-Bueno, te acostumbraras a la idea-le platico Naruto mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de mi chica.

-Eso espero-balbuceo Sakura mientras se acercaba para tocar la textura de un abrigo rosado que estaba colgado en un extremo.

-

-

-

-

Ya estaba el sol golpeando la ciudad de Madrid con sus rayos veraneros, yo caminaba por el centro de alto rendimiento del Real Madrid, o lo que era igual… el club en sí.

No tarde mucho en llegar a las canchas de entrenamiento, estaba Naruto, por supuesto, identifique a Gaara Sabaku sobre toda la multitud de gente, lo decía por el explosivo cabello rojo.

-Oh, miren quien vino-dijo una voz mientras se reía a gusto.

Todos voltearon hacía mí automáticamente. Quería que me comiera la tierra, no porque me veían, era el mejor jugador del mundo, no tenía que temerles ni nada… pero Karin estaría aquí y no desaprovecharía para molestarme.

-Pero si es el dulce hijo menor de los Uchiha-comento la voz tediosa de Hidan-¿Que hace el mejor jugador del mundo visitando al Madrid?

Me puse tenso en cuanto pronuncio lo primero, no quería recordar nada que tuviera que ver con mi familia, no de esa manera al menos.

-Naruto-le llame mientras me paraba gusto antes de entrar al campo de juego.

-Ya voy-me contesto mientras venía hacía mi.- ¿Ya te sacaste los exámenes médicos?

-Si.-Me quería largas pero ya.-¿Ya puedo tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra?

Todos nos miraban, lo cual era molesto, Tayuya, un pelirrojo también de nacionalidad mexicana quería acercarse, pero no se atrevía.

-Hey, espérate hombre-se río Naruto mientras me miraba emocionado, yo estaba molesto-no te conseguí una casa tan guapa como para que la dejes en una semana, te dije dos o tres meses.

Chasquee los dientes, lo decía todo con una enferma emoción, trate de largarme de una buena vez, tal vez acompañar a Sakura me ayudaría. Pero como de costumbre, Naruto me interrumpió en el acto.

-¿No vas a ayudar a tu hermano?-me pregunto Naruto con ese tono afligido, se notaba que lo apreciaba mucho.

Yo suspire mientras tomaba una pluma y el papel que me extendía enfrente de la cara, lo firme y mire molesto sobre el hombro de él, todos sabían que estaba haciendo.

-Tu ganas-le conteste-pero no lo hago por él. Lo hago solo porque tú me lo pediste, dile eso a él también.

-De acuerdo-me contesto serio, casi aturdido por lo que le decía.

-Hey, Sasuke, ¿No te quedaras a practicar con nosotros?-me dijo la voz ilusionada de Tayuya, casi tenía mi edad, aunque es un poco más grande.

-No. Lo siento-llegue a pronunciar atreves de mis dientes casi cerrados.

Camine hacía mi coche en busca de llegar a mi casa lo más rápido posible, ya había sido suficiente, Sakura ha estado ocupada colocando algunas de sus cosas en su lugar, el Aston Martin que me había conseguido Naruto corría por todo Madrid a una velocidad decente, hasta llegar a mi casa en una privada especial, en cuanto lo estacione en la cochera sin rejas y espaciosa, me baje y azote la puerta arto de estar medio encerrado en ese país.

En cuanto entre a mi casa, tire las llaves en una mesita de vidrio, donde poníamos las llaves de los autos, camine haciendo que mis zapatos rechinaran de coraje contra el piso brilloso y blanco, casi marmoleo, del suelo, escuche una televisión encendida con las noticias deportivas matutinas y rápidamente vi a Sakura en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y medio viendo las noticias en la tele de plasma de la cocina.

-Ya llegaste-anuncio Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien-mentí descaradamente-bueno, bien si consideras que fue una prueba de sangre.

Voltee a las noticias rápidamente, el ESPN estaba encendido y decían cosas de la NFL, cosas que no me importaban mucho. Pero de pronto el comentarista comento:

-En Madrid la gente ha recibido la inesperada visita del mejor futbolista del mundo, sí, estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, el mexicano de Portugal se quedara aproximadamente tres meses en la capital de España para realizarse unas pruebas medicas y de control de calidad futbolística durante este proceso, se debe de recordar que esto es algo rutinario entre los deportistas… pero la duda es… ¿Por qué en Madrid y con el Real Madrid y no en Inglaterra, si él es del Manchester United?... Muchas personas aseguran que es pretendido por el club, lo cual es cierto, y que esto indica su seguro fichaje…-

Apague la tele con el control remoto mientras Sakura me colocaba un plato de huevos revueltos y tocino con un café negro, con solo ver su dulce cara me hizo ponerme de ánimos. Ella siempre me devolvía un buen humor.

-No pareces muy contento esta mañana, Sasuke-predigo mi futura esposa mientras se sentaba para acompañarme a desayunar.

-No es tu culpa-le avise con dulzura mientras me metía un poco de huevo a la boca.

Ella río quedamente.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera-me recordó con el mismo tono de voz-de hecho, yo tenía ganas de ver ese reportaje del ESPN

Yo hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras miraba el plato de comida.

-No creo que quieras oírlo-le recomendé mientras la veía a los ojos-son puras especulaciones sin fundamentos.-Le dije al tomar el café.

-Bueno-concordó por un segundo-pero quiero oírlas. Mi hermano y yo veíamos ESPN desde niños.

-Si-concorde por tan solo un segundo-pero en este momento las insinuaciones me molestan, solo me ven en Madrid y ya dicen que me voy a cambiar de club.

Sakura pareció confundida cuando termine de hablar, pareciera que no estuviera enterada de algo, arqueo la ceja, la perfecta señal de que no entendía nada.

-Ósea, ¿No viviremos aquí?-me pregunto extrañada, casi desilusionada al respecto.

-No-se lo dije firme pero con sentimiento-esta es solo una casa de las cuantas que tengo-le dije sorbiendo el café.

Ella se decepciono. Eso era un hecho, lo tenía pintado en la casa, bueno, mi casa en Manchester era más grande y más bonita que esta, seguramente cuando la viera le gustaría más.

-No te preocupes-le aconseje en un suspiro-la casa de Manchester me gusta más, está en un lugar tranquilo y muy bonito.

Ella asintió con resignación. Empezó a comer y me sonrío cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban fijamente, después de desayunar juntos Sakura dijo que tenía que hablarle a su hermano, el cuál operarían la próxima semana, gracias a mi dinero. Yo me fui a pasar el tiempo en el patío.

La pelota bailaba en mis pies, subía y baja constantemente, la pateaba y la hacía volar en el aire. Empecé a dar saltos con ella, caminaba y me encontré a mi mismo sonriendo mientras jugaba con ella a gran velocidad, giraba y giraba, la equilibre en mi cabeza, me tambaleaba para que no se cayera y luego la pase a mi pie derecho.

Unos aplausos sonaron.

-Muy buena demostración, Sasuke-era Naruto, por supuesto, con su uniforme del Madrid puesto y una chamarra ligera de Adidas del Real Madrid.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-le cuestione sorprendido mientras respiraba de una forma irregular.

-Tengo partido dentro de unas horas-me aclaro mientras caminaba hacía mi.-Sakura me dejo pasar-sonrío mientras me quitaba la pelota y la azotaba contra el tronco de un árbol y luego la recuperaba, como si la pelota tuviera un imán hacía el.

La puso en su espalda y después la dejo caer mientras le daba, totalmente a ciegas, un golpecito con el talón… lo que la hizo caerse al suelo y detenerse.

-No me sorprende que seas el número uno del mundo-me conto mientras me veía con una pequeña sonrisa-eres bastante habilidoso.

-Hmp.

El se río mientras se acercaba un poco más y me golpeaba el hombro con la mano, me senté en el verde y seco pasto mientras sentía la brisa de esa tarde, Naruto me imitó mientras veía que tenía puesto unos calcetines y unos tenis.

-¿Contra quién tienes el partido?-le pregunte en un intento de sacar platica.

-El Valencia.-Me respondía mientras miraba al cielo-¿No te parece curioso?-me pregunto de repente.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes… que todo se haya dado tan rápido-me dijo mientras me miraba-me sorprende que Sakura se haya enamorado tan rápido de ti como tú de ella.

Yo suspire casi intranquilo, Naruto no tenía porque saber los términos de nuestro próximo matrimonio, pero no podía ocultarle nada a Naruto por mucho tiempo.

-No fue exactamente así…

El me volteo a ver curioso, de repente sus ojos brillaron con un extraño fulgor… parecía entender que había algo más oculto en el compromiso matrimonial que nos unía a Sakura y a mí.

-Sasuke-pronuncio mi nombre despacio-¿Qué hiciste?

Era una acusación, no una pregunta.

-

-

-

Era de noche, estaba leyendo un libro plácidamente, acostando en la cómoda cama matrimonial de la casa, la estrellas brillaban en el cielo y hacía mucho calor en la capital de España, el aire condicionado mantenía fresca la habitación y la oscuridad reinaba todo el lugar, deje el libro aparte porque se me había cansado la vista. Las cosas en el día habían pasado de una manera predecible y lenta, sobre todo lenta.

Naruto había acertado a su predicción en cuanto al partido, lo vimos en la televisión, 4 Real Madrid y 2 Valencia… era un buen panorama. Cenamos en un restaurante y prácticamente se nos fue el día haciendo cosas triviales: Ver la televisión, Leer, estudiar medicina, por parte de ella, entre otras cosas menos interesantes.

Y ahora estábamos allí, ella, perfecta y hermosa, dormida junto a mí con una sonrisa tranquila, cubierta por las grandes sabanas blancas de la cama y con su cabello largo y rosado sujetado por un coleta baja. Yo, sonámbulo y lleno de dudas, mirándola, toda su anatomía era preciosa… la más preciosa que había visto.

"_Tú, coleccionista de canciones, dame razones para vivir… tú, la dueña de mis sueños, quédate en ellos y hazme sentir…" _

Me descubría a mi mismo como un embustero, me sentía mal, me sentía como un vil ladrón y mentiroso, nadie puede culpar a alguien por querer ser feliz y tratar de serlo, pero si te pueden culpar por la manera en la que lo haces.

Pero era ella y nadie más, la única que me absorbía y me devolvía la tierra, la que me hacía sentir más que Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor jugador de futbol del mundo, me hacía sentir humano, libre, como una persona que valía por quién era y no por lo que hacía o lo que he logrado… de alguna manera, ella era diferente a las demás.

"_Tú, coleccionista de canciones, mil emociones son para ti, tú, lo que soñé mi vida entera, quédate en ella y hazme sentir… y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma…"_

Empecé a soñar con aquellas posibilidades que tenía, tanteándolas en mi mente y tratando de adivinar si podían hacerse realidad, ya me imaginaba mi vida con ella… sonriente, enamorada y feliz… tal como yo, la veía, incluso, con un pequeño bulto en los brazos, un bebe, un hermoso bebe de cabellos negros y oscuros ojos… esa era la imagen que quería de ella en mi mente… no solo como la esposa, sino, como la madre de mis hijos.

Tal vez porque era la única persona que me podía hacer sentir vivió, la única que había valido más que un cuerpo en una noche, era la persona con la que quería compartir mi vida. Mis logros y mis fracasos, mi felicidad y mi tristeza, las buenas experiencias y las malas… era con quien yo quería aprender, superar y vivir. Tal vez era por eso que la amaba tanto, porque era especial, lo que ella decía, lo que ella hacía, no era como se veía, ni siquiera si su cara era preciosa, porque lo era, sino porque ella podía significar mucho más que eso.

"_Tu, con la luna en la cabeza, el lugar donde empieza, el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._

_Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior, haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón, es por eso que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente."_

Suspire mientras me recosté para dejarla descansar y a mí también, me acerque a ella para ofrecerle mi cuerpo como una fuente de calor y ella acepto gustosa, aunque sea inconsciente, se acurruco en mi pecho y yo la envolví con un brazo mientras, antes de cerrar mis ojos con ella, pensaba en lo bonita que se vería de blanco.

-

-

-

-¡Vamos, Sasuke!-me rezongo Naruto en la cocina de mi casa. Eran las 8:00 AM y no quería lidiar con ese capitán hiperactivo.

-No.

-Por favor, sabes que te mueres por hacerlo…-me siguió insistiendo.

-No.

-Vamos, amargado, todavía falta como dos horas y podemos ir a desayunar y estar con los muchachos antes de empezar todo…

-Que no.

-¡Sasuke!-me empezó a regañar.

En ese momento entro Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro, se había puesto una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos, me quede viéndola porque la blusa se pegaba a su hermosa figura, su escote era de corte francés, se había sujetado una cola de caballo con un moño del mismo color blanquecino, unos jeans cómodos y unos tacones… era la imagen de la perfección en una mujer.

-¿Qué sucede aquí y tan temprano?-pregunto antes de amarrarse un delantal.

-Lo que sucede es que tu prometido-enfatizo eso ultimo, lo que me gusto-no quiere ir a desayunar y a entrenar con nosotros en el club.

Sasuke me miro sin comprender, pareciera que ella no le veía nada de malo al plan de Naruto, en cuanto resople tuve que hablar.

-Porque no es un buena idea-le aclare-Naruto, ya están hablando de mi en las noticias, de que me voy a cambiar al Real Madrid y eso no es cierto-le explique-ahora solo espera a que me vean entrenando con ustedes, sería la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿A poco te importa lo que ellos piensen?-me cuestiono con una ceja levantada-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que me voy a casar-le respondí mientras Sakura fingía no haber escuchado nada-no me gustan los chismes, terminaron por hartarme.

En ese momento en la televisión salía una bella chica que reconocía como una actriz española, de cabello largo y negro, con esos ojos parecidos a los míos, su piel nívea y verdaderamente atractiva.

"Ella es Kin Iseho-señalo el conductor-se dice que es la nueva novia de Sasuke Uchiha, esta bella chica no ha declarado nada al respecto pero dio a entender que sostienen una relación, solo falta hablarlo claramente y la verdad es que parece lógico, ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha se cambiara así de repente de club, del Manchester United al Real Madrid?"

Apague la tele y tire el control remoto en la mesa, me sostuve la cara y después negué con la cabeza mientras miraba a Naruto.

-¿Qué te dije?-le pregunte casi acusándolo.

-Pero no comprendo porque dicen eso… si tu estas comprometido.-Me miro serio el tono de el capitán sabio volvió a su voz.

-Ellos no saben que estoy comprometido-le explique-además, sale más barato hablar de cosas que no saben que decir la verdad.

Esto ya me había amargado la mañana, la chica era tremendamente guapa pero no se acercaba a la belleza de Sakura, ni cerca, Sakura era perfecta en todos los sentidos y no valía la pena ni siquiera discutirlo.

-Sasuke, tu ve a desayunar-me recomendó Sakura- se que tienes ganas de jugar, te vendría bien, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí en la casa.

Me sonrío, por supuesto. Siempre lo hacía cuando no quería que me preocupara.

Pero yo, también sonreí.

-¿Porque no mejor, Sakura viene con nosotros a desayunar?-le pregunte a Naruto.

A él se le iluminaron los ojos, le gusto la idea y él sabía perfectamente porque lo comentaba tan de repente. ¿Querían verme con mi novia? Pues me verían con mi novia.

-

-

-

"Señor, Sasuke, ¿Quién es esta jovencita?"-me pregunto uno de tantos reporteros.

"¿Qué le paso a Kin?"-me pregunto uno de ellos.

-Muy buena idea, Sasuke-me refunfuño Naruto en la salida del restaurante-Sería buena idea crear revuelo en todo Madrid.-Comentó sarcástico.

-Solo en esta colonia, Usurantokachi-me burle mientras caminábamos con dificultad, yo siempre sosteniendo a Sakura para protegerla, por supuesto.

Naruto llegó a zafarse mientras casi corríamos hacía el Bentley de Naruto.

-Esto es por mucho un ataque contra nuestra integridad física-dijo Naruto desesperado.- Haz que se calmen, Sasuke.

Obedecí chasqueando los dientes, metió a Sakura y a Hinata a la parte trasera del auto mientras él se apresuraba para irse y volver por mí en cuanto haya declarado algo, si no me veían no se irían de aquí.

-Ok, esto es lo que diré-les comente mientras los flashes empezaban a dispararse-estoy comprometido con Sakura Haruno, una muchacha que conocí en México, ella es a la que amo y jamás, reitero, jamás he conocido a Kin Iseho más que por un aparato de televisión. Me voy a casar y estoy muy feliz y enamorado, así que déjenme en paz y dejen de inventar chismes que no vienen al caso"-termine mi discurso mientras el Bentley volvía a aparecerse alado mío, entre por la puerta del copiloto y Naruto acelero.

Haya, a lo lejos, alado del restaurante, había un carro blanco y deportivo, una mujer estaba afuera, conocía ese rostro aunque estuviera deformado de ira… si, era Kin Iseho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Si, sé que no esta tan entretenido como hubiera querido pero pues desde aqu****í estamos abarcando más vivencias de lo que sería el pasado de la familia de Sasuke e incluso de Sakura, Kin es un nuevo personaje que si sale en Naruto, es un ninja del sonido, y aquí la puse como una rival por el amor de Sasuke, aunque no llegara a hacer grandes cosas en la trama. Solo molestar XD**

**A propósito, no sé si ya se dieron cuenta, pero ya apareció Hinata y en el próximo capítulo saldrá Tenten… espero que les haya gustado.**

**El próximo capítulo saldrá alguien muy especial y que me gusta como personaje, pues su historia es muy triste… pobrecillo, pero bueno tal vez y ustedes ya sospechen quien es…**

**;) Los deja su amiga Hika-chan**


	4. Chapter 4:No Air

**BASADA EN LA PELICULA "GOAL!: THE DREAM BEGINS…"**

Advertencías: Universo Alterno. Y cambio de género de algunos personajes. Al principio puede parecer algo confuso y aburrido pero se pondrá bueno si lo sigo, cosa que no se si pasara.

Summary del Capítulo: "Solo pensaba que morir sería mucho más fácil que seguir viviendo en este mundo. La realidad era bastante aburrida. Estaba llena de tonterías como las responsabilidades y las obligaciones… pero había lugares como este, donde el césped, una red y una buena pelota podían cambiar las cosas…o bien, un par de pastillas ilegales"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 4: No Air-Glee Cast Version Parte 1

_-"Tell me how I´m supposed with no air, __can't live, can't breathe with no air,__It's how I feel whenever you ain't there__, __It's no air, no air, Got me out here in the water so deep__ , __Tell me how you gonna be without me,__If you ain't here, I just can't breathe…__It's no air, no air__"-_

- !Vamos, esta es la última vez que me lo haces!-esa voz molesta no se callaba-¡¿Qué tan irresponsable se necesita ser para hacer eso?!, No, espera ¿Qué tan estúpido se necesita ser para hacer eso?

La voz de Gillardi seguía discutiendo y soltándome una de las tantas razones por las cuales era un incompetente del futbol, era demasiado triste el solo pensarlo… pero supongo que ese era el fin y lo comprendía.

-Solo llegue tarde-le aclare mientras él me miraba con desmedida furia-no es para tanto, no es el fin del mundo.

-¿El fin del mundo?-me pregunto sin creérselo-Es el fin… pero de tu carrera-me dijo apretando los dientes.

-En realidad, no es una carrera…-le discutí mientras me dejaba caer en la mesa de la cafetería de el club Milán-es solo futbol.

El no pareció sonreírme después de todo… de hecho, se enfado mucho más… sus ojos estaban rojos de ira, respiraba profundamente y de forma energética, apretó sus puños lo más que pudo y su pierna derecho empezó a temblar con descontrol.

Solo escuche algo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento en esa mesa fría…

-Tú necesitas ayuda… necesitas a Sasuke-dijo mientras se iba.

...

Pero ahora mi duda era...

¿Cómo un niño de veintiuno podía ayudarme a mi?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba sentado, la verdad, medio dormido, las horas de la madrugada no eran de lo más convenientes, además que los niños y la gente se me quedara viendo como estúpidos, no me ayudaba para nada, solo quería dormir y olvidar todo por un solo segundo. Eso era lo único que le pedía a Dios.

-Esto es lo que vas a hacer-me indico la voz seria y molesta de Gillardi- vas agarrar el avión privado del club, vas a volar hasta Manchester, Inglaterra, te vas a quedar con tu hermano y te vas a tomar las cosas con calma, ¿Entendiste?-me explico mientras me miraba colérico aunque controlaba su mirada.

-Es difícil que te entienda-le conteste desganado-son las 4:00 AM. Apenas y puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

El se enojo, respiro impaciente y empezó a sonar su zapato contra el suelo, yo deje de mirarlo por simple precaución, tenía puesta una camiseta blanca, una chamarra ligera de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros con unos Vans, no creo que pudiera estar más informal… eso o claro llevar pijamas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar allí?-le pregunte mientras chupaba mi paleta de cereza. Si que estaba rica.

El me miro de reojo, esa mirada se la conocía, estaba desesperado, seguramente en su mente le estaba rezando a San Ignacio o a José… o no sé quién. Pero lo hacía.

-El que sea suficiente-me dijo molesto.

-¿Mis entrenamientos?

-Ya hable con el Manchester United-me explico mientras revisaba su cajetilla de cigarros, ya no tenía ninguno, como yo ya no tenía paletas.-Entrenaras con ellos.

Un niño se había caído, tenía una pelota de futbol, la detuve con la punta del pie sin mirar y él se me quedo mirando sorprendido, me había reconocido. Gillardi me miraba, esperando a que hiciera algo. El niño quería sonreír o gritar o algo…

Me saque la paleta de la boca.

-Buu…-le dije, y le pegue delicadamente en la frente- te pare la pelota.

El niño me miro sin entender, en un rápido movimiento, le volé su redondo juguete y salió corriendo tras él, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Gillardí se quedó mirándome callado, yo seguí disgustando de mi deliciosa paleta de caramelo sabor cereza, muy orgulloso de mi mismo por hacerlo. No parecía que estuviera enojado, de hecho sonreía diminutamente….

-Ese niño…-empecé a decir.

Gillardí me puso atención de todas maneras, parecía disfrutar de un momento a otro, tenía que reconocer que tenía un acierto en cuanto a él. Gillardí era un poquito bipolar.

-…era italiano.

Juraría que a Gillardí le salió una venita resaltada en la frente y una gota en la mismísima cabeza, sus dientes temblaban al igual que sus dientes dignos de la marca Colgate.

-No sé si estas enterado, pero vives en Milán.-Me señalo.

Yo solo chupe mi paleta antes de hablar.

-Sí. Por eso lo digo.

-… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-murmuro casi llorando.

-Mmm… déjame pensar-empecé a formular en mi mente la solución.-A, ya se… Ser pelón, gruñón e histérico.

…

..

.

-¡¡¡UCHIHA!!!

-

-

-

Había perdido mi técnica, ya ni siquiera podía parar una pelota correctamente, no podía correr sin caerme y jamás recuperaría el talento que ya había perdido. Como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado haciendo absolutamente nada. Incluso había olvidado que era lo que me había llevado a esto… tal vez será que todo el mundo lo sabía mejor que yo: Que caminaba dudando mis propios pasos, que estaba perdido en mi propio mundo y que no tenía ningún posibilidad de salir de él; tal vez ellos lo sepan y me conozcan… pero jamás me han conocido como me ha conocido el. Con su sonrisa blanca reluciendo en su rostro, con los hoyuelos en ambas mejillas y en el mentón, con sus largas y rizadas pestañas tan negras como sus ojos, su cabello lacio y puntiagudo un poco mojado por haber jugado futbol toda la tarde… esa era la persona que me conocía, me conocía bien e irónicamente es la persona a la que más había dañado en toda mi vida… pero no podía evitarlo, era como si tuviera que hacerlo.

¿Pero como esperas de mí que sobreviva solo, solo yo?

Ya es demasiado difícil el tan solo respirar, entonces, dime, ¿Cómo esperas de mi que pueda caminar derecho en este camino, solamente yo?

No había manera, simplemente era imposible, así que sí ya había muerto incluso antes de haberme despertado es porque te habías robado mi aire… así que ahora dime, ¿Cómo esperas que esté idiota, después de haberlo resquebrajado, roto y maltratado, pueda seguir despierto un día más, solamente yo?

Eso no lo sabía, y era simplemente porque eso no dependía de mí, sino de alguien más. Sería gracioso ver su cara, como había crecido y que había hecho mientras yo no estaba… ¿Estará feliz de verme o estará furioso porque exista? Aunque después de todo no creo que yo sea un buena compañía…

…¿Verdad, Sasuke?

-

-

-

Madrid, España. Eran las siete de la mañana, estaba completamente solo con un par de maletas y mi persona parada frente a una desconocida casa blanca con ladrillos… era realmente bonita, pero no sabía que hacía aquí, simplemente me habían dicho que aquí vivía Sasuke. Mi hermanito idiota, no me animaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, me sentí incapaz de hacerlo, como si los pies me pesaran repentinamente y sentí mi cara muy caliente… ¿Me estaba sonrojando?

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo o algo por el estilo.

Una bella muchacha de no más de veinte años salió por una de las puertas dobles de la casa, sonreía y se veía realmente fresca y natural.

Su cabello era largo y de un color rosado extraño. Su figura era totalmente envidiables, incluso mejor que la de muchas novias que he tenido con anterioridad, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla color blanco, un par de tacones negros y un camisa rosa muy bonita, lo que resaltaba a sus hermosos ojos grandes y verdes, incluso, a pesar del blanco, su piel se veía coloreada en vez de pálida… ella me vio en un par de segundos.

-Ah-se asusto sin resaltarse.

Yo solo me quede viéndola asombrado, esa belleza era realmente extraña, se sonrojo en cuanto me vio… trague y me anime a decir algo.

-Vengo a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Esta aquí?-le pregunte en un tono formal.

Ella dudo antes de contestar.

-Sí.-Me respondió finalmente-todavía no sale, pásele.

Entre firme aunque en mi mente estaba más que confundido, en cuanto entre a la bella casa, supe que era más bonita adentro o tan siquiera igual de bella que la fachada de esta, estaba todo limpio y bien acomodado.

-Se está alistando para ir a entrenar, así que supongo que tendrá tiempo para usted-me señalo el ángel rosado, ¿Que hará aquí?

-¿Esta en el Atlético de Madrid?-pregunte con sorpresa, nunca pensé que sería de veras futbolista.

Ella me miro extrañada, tal vez ni siquiera era futbolista, no me acordaba nada de él, y si lo nombraban simplemente se me borraba de la memoria.

-No.-Me confirmo-nosotros no vivimos en España, estamos aquí por un par de meses-continuo explicándome todo-pero para mantenerse en forma entrena con el Real Madrid.

Sonreía mientras me traía un poco de café, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se había ido, estaba excepcionalmente despistado esta mañana.

-¿Así que es futbolista?-sonreí torcidamente, ahora la pregunta era: ¿De qué club?

-Sí-me contesto confundida. Seguí sin ni siquiera adivinar quién era yo.

-En Inglaterra-balbuceo-Manchester United.

Casi me ahogo de la risa. Así que Manchester United… que divertido, nunca me había imaginado que mi hermano jugara en la liga inglesa y menos en el club más importante de ese país, aunque pensándolo bien, el estilo de Sasuke concuerda con el británico.

-No debería sorprenderme-me reí escasamente mientras le daba un sorbo al café.

-No es que quiera ser grosera o algo parecido-se disculpo con anticipación.-Es solo que me preguntaba quién era usted.

Yo me reí y sonreía de lado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto un cuerpo se acerco cauteloso, era alto y de complexión delgada pero fornida, de cabellos lacios y puntiagudos, con aquella piel nívea que recordaba y esos ojos negros, tan profundos como dos posos sin fin, una mueca de molestia, incluso de ira, cruzo su bello rostro varonil… si, era Sasuke.

-…Uchiha Itachi.-Sentencio-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

…

-Digamos que…-pensé por un momento- es simplemente el Itachi Pov.

-

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Perdonen de lo corto que esta, pero es que van a formatear mi computadora justo esta noche así que tenía que publicarlo ya… por eso solo puse que es la primera parte del capítulo.**

**Pobre Itachi, me da tristeza, pronto veremos a los demás personajes, se los prometo.**

**J**** Hikaru-Hyuuga Out ****J**


	5. Chapter 5:Brick By Boring Brick

**BASADA EN LA PELICULA "GOAL!: THE DREAM BEGINS…"**

Advertencías: Universo Alterno. Y cambio de género de algunos personajes. Al principio puede parecer algo confuso y aburrido pero se pondrá bueno si lo sigo, cosa que no se si pasara.

Summary del Capìtulo:"Hasta que grado de mi vida me permitiria seguir sufriendo, no lo sabia, era igual de impreciso que desde el mismo principio, fantasiando con las opciones e incluso soñado con que todo mejorara de un momento a otro, pero, afrontando la verdad, no habìa nada que me diera esperanzas... tal vez mi vida estaba al merced de un juego de pelota e incluso de un mujer encantadora"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capìtulo 5: Brick My Boring Brick-Paramore Parte 2

_-"If it`s not real, you can`t hold it in your hands, you can`t feel it in your heart and I won`t believe it... but if i`ts true, you can see it with your eyes, oh, even in the dark and there is where I want to be, yhea"-_

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta...-hize un esfuerzo sobrehumano par ano golpearlo o no gritarle, despues de todo, Sakura estaba presente.

-Mi tecnico hablo con tu club, aunque nunca pensè que jugaras futbol, me hizo quedarme quedarte contigo...-señalo cantarino y burlon-pero, ahora estas en España, por lo que veo, asì que me quedare aquì...contigo.

Antes muerto, pense por un segundo.

-¿Y se puede saber que hiciste para que te mandaran aquì?-le pregunte desesperado, Sakura me veìa procupada, procupada por mi.

-Nada en especial.-Señaloso meloso y se paro de la silla en la que estaba sentado-simplemente no rindo lo que quisieran en el Milan, y eso les preocupa, asì que entrenare contigo, aquì, en el Real Madrid, y tambièn el Manchester United,

-Lo dices como si fuera un chiste-le recalque mientras trataba de respirar regularmente- no le veo nada de gracioso a la situaciòn, deme tu papel de comprobaciòn.

-¿Crees que te estoy timando?-no pudo evitar soltar una risita perturvadora-De acuerdo-advirtìo al ver mi cara-aquì està.

La tome con manos temblorosas pero rapidamente, leì cuidadosamente el papel blanco, era un carta verdaderamente formal:

_Querido señor Uchiha_

_Se le avisa de esta manera, que hemos pedido un solicitud en el club al cuàl pertenece, Manchester United FC, para ceder al jugador y tambièn hermano mayor suyo, Uchiha Itachi, para que entrene temporalmente con su club ingles, pero al parecer, ya que usted se encunetra en España por situaciònes totalmente profesionales, el señor Itachi vivira con usted y entrenara con usted todo el tiempo que se encuentre con el Real Madrid, que se le avisa que tambièn le hemos pedido permiso al club merengue... perdone las molestias, se le avisara cuando deba regresar el señor Itachi._

_Mis mejores deseos, el tecnico del equipo del AC Milan..._

_Roberto Gillardini._

Seguramente està es la peor broma que me han hecho en toda mi vida, yo, vivire con Itachi por tiempo indefinido, deben estar bromeando, seguramente tienen que estar haciendose los chistosos, no me pueden dejar con este payaso que tenìa por hermano mayor, no lo querìa, no me importaba, y no era de mi agrado... estaba furioso, pero sino lo hacìa Kakashi me matarìa.

-De acuerdo-masculle entre los dientes-te quedaras.

El sonrìo complacido, Sakura me vìo nerviosa, y yo... bueno, yo estaba totalmente desolado al respecto.

_Oh, She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find... Forgotten the taste and smell, of the world that she's left behind_

-

-

-

-

-

Brillaba el sol en la ciudad Madridista, me dirijìa al _Santiago Bernabèu(1)_ con mi auto deportivo, un Porche blanco, Itachi se encontraba en el asiento contiguo al mìo, el de copiloto, se habìa cambiado con una ropa deportiva del Milan, y llevaba una maleta donde guardaba su ropa de cambio, su botella de agua y su toalla personal. Yo, trataba de no mirarlo, aunque al fin terminara sinedo imposible, precisamete porque tube que hacer una parada en una tienda, simplemente para comprar una botella de agua fria, cosa que se me habìa olvidado.

-Señor-llame a un joven un poco màs grande que yo-me puede dar una botella de agua fria.

En cuanto levanto la vista, el muchacho de ojos marrones y cabello rubio oscurecido, abrìo los ojos sorprendido al verme allì, debìo reconocerme de primeras a primeras, porque no se movìa y se me quedaba mirando sorprendido y un poco estupefacto.

-Solo quiero una botella de agua, porfavor-le suplique con una voz tranquila, no estaba de humor peor no podìa hacer un escandolo.

-Por supuesto, señor Uchiha-me llamo de inmediato por mi nombre mientras sacaba mi tan deseada botella del refrigerador.-¡Me puede dar su autografò?

-Por supuesto-dije en un suspiro, tome un pluma y el me hacerco un papel en blanco, hizè mi firma rapidamente y le entrege todos los utilces-aquì esta el dinero y quedese con el cambio, ya me tengo que ir.

El solo asintìo, demasiado deslumbrado como para articular palabra, en cuanto salì unas mujeres gritaron mi nombre escandalisadas, y yo volvì a suspirar intranquilo, todos voltearon, por supuesto, la gente se volvìa loca con tan solo verme, bueno, supongo que no todos los dìas me ven, considerando que vivo en Inglaterra.

Camine un poco rapido hacìa el Porche, donde me esperaba el odioso de Itachi, como era un convertible, todo el mundo me veìa anonado.

-Hay que salir de aquì-me limite a decirle, itachi asintìo encantado con la situaciòn.

Maneje rapido pero tratando de no pasarme el limite de velocidad, me escabulli entre los otros automovìles y la gente que me miraba aturdida y alguna que otra que gritaba desde la acera, todo el mundo sabìa que estaba justo allì y eso era molesto, por no decir que cansado, era simplemente dificil salir de esas situaciònes una vez que ya estaba dentro de ellas.

-¿Asì que eres famoso?-me pregunto mi hermano mayor, tal pareciera que no supiera de mi.

Yo lo mire incredulo.

-Claro que lo soy. Soy el mejor jugador del mundo, ¿Quien no me conocè?

-Yo.-Me confesò-la verdad, no veo mucha television ni asisto a celebraciònes aunque me inviten a una, asì que no estoy mu pegado a la farandula del futbol-señalo sin ningun tipo de duda en su voz.

-De eso ya me doy cuenta-le conteste malhumorado-pero tienes que conocer a las personas importantes del medio en el cuàl te desarollas.

-Tal vez tengas razòn.

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her,the angles were all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds..._

Llegue al centro de alto rendimiento del Real Madrid, me estacione y de un momento a otro ya estabamos cruzando la puerta con nuestras cosas al hombro para practicar, como si el desastre de està mañana nunca hubiera sucedido en lo absoluto.

-Señor Uchiha-me llamo una de las secretarias del hall.

Itachi y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo, ambos con gesto serio.

-Perdone, Uchiha Sasuke-san, tiene visita-me dijo la secretaria de ojos avellana.

-De acuerdo-le entrege mis cosas a Itachi-toma, cuida mis cosas y no vayas al campo de entrenamiento sin mi, ¿Entendiste?-le cuestione irritado.

-Claro, Sasuke-chan-Itachi sonrìo y se sento en los asientos de cuero color blanco del hall, aùn con la sonrìsa ancha y desafiante en sus labios.

Entre a la sala de vistias, un cuarto enorme de muebles cafes con un ventanal que dejaba la vista hacia los campos de entrenamiento, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul grisaseo, una mesita enmedio de los grandes sofàs, una barra para preparar cafè y distintas bebidas y alimentos, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombradel mismo color que las paredes pero un poco màs oscuro.

¿Y quien me esperaba para mi sorpresa? Si. Era Kin.

-Buenos dìas-la salude cordialmente para que se diera cuenta de mi presencìa.

-Oh, Sasuke-me sonrìo de forma extraña-buenos dìas.

-¿De que se tratà?-le pregunte confundido.

-Oh, nada en especial, es solo que tenìa ganas de verte y de conocerte.-Me confirmo mientras se acercaba solo un poco.

Interesante,me comente a mi mismo mentalmente.

-Ah, entonces es un gusto-le ofrecì mi mano para que la estrechara en un gensto amistoso, a lo que ella ensancho su sonrìsa y le acepto gustosa.

Kin era realmente hermosa en toda la expresion de la palabra, de una piel blanca y tersa, era alto màs no demasiado y tenìa una figura de portada de revista, con unos ojos que la gente calificaba como encantadores y grandes, de una boca tentadora y rosada natural, y de cabello lacio y terriblemente largo, se veìa perfectamente brilloso y sedoso. Pero apesar de parecer una supermodelo caìda del cielo, bella y glamurosa, pues es una personalidad reconocida del medio del espectaculo, no me atraìa ni una pizca.

-El gusto es mìo-me confeso son una perfecta sonrìsa blanca.-¿Solo querìa sabes si podìamos salir alguna vez?

La mire con los ojos entrecerrados, asì que a estò iba todas estàs formalidades.A Kin le gustaba, si eso lo note, pero se veìa realmente segura de sì misma, como si estubièra convencida que ya me tenìa donde querìa. Bueno, ella era astuta, pero yo màs... De acuerdo, le darìa el gusto, pero solo porque soy un caballero y no puedo rechazàr a una mujer de una manera tan humillante, cuando tocarà el tema le harìa saber, de la manera màs cordìal y amable que fuerà posible que estabà comprometido.

-Claro-le dije con fingida alegrìa-digame hora, lugar y fecha... y ahì estarè.-Le prometì intentando no dar señales de que la habìa descubierto, a las personas astutas como Kin, tenìas que dejarlas elebar su ego por un rato, para despues bajarlas de su nube. Era la tecnica màs discreta y educada que conocìa para hacerla reaccionar.

_Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle, well go get your shovel..._

-

-

-

-

-

Itachi se paro al verme salir, y fijò su vista en la muchacha que tambièn salìa de allì a paso acompasado, yo solo seguì recto, tomè mi maleta y me fuì con destino al campo de entrenamiento nùmero 1, donde estabà el Real Madrid entrenando, refunfuñado entre dientes, fije mi vista hacìa un punto fijo de la pared, casì melancolicamente suspire y cerre mis ojos.

Itachi perfectametne noto esto.

-¿Ahora, que?-me pregunto sacarròn mientras me miraba.

-Nada.-Me detube antes de decirle algo màs.

-¿Sabes?-me pregunto divertido-solìa recordarte como el pequeño inocente e inofensivo Sasuke, siempre dependiente de mi o de mamà... pero ahora me doy cuenta que cambiaste, que ahora ni siquiera hablas de lo que sientes o de lo que te sucede, como si en realidad estubieras completamente solo y no tubieras nada en la vida, ni en el mundo, de alguna manera desconocida para mì... te las arreglarias para seguir viviendo justo como a ti te gusta.

-Ya no tengo seis años, Itachi-le conteste su incognita en tan solo un segundo.

-Eso lo sè-me confeso todavìa bromista-eso lo nota cualquiera, pero, solo digo que alguien no puede cambiar tanto, no de està manera tan radical.

-Itachi-comencè de una forma sorpresivamente sincera-te largaste a no se dondè y nunca volviste, se murio mi madre en mis narices y mi padre odiaba serlo... creo que tenìa suficientes razones como para madurar desde los seis años.

El semblante de Itachi no cambio en lo absoluto, seguìo sonriendo y animado, en cuanto llegamos al campo de entrenamiento pude visualizar la cabellera rubia de Naruto, el me vio casì enseguida y camino tranquilamente hacìa mi, sonriendo al ver a Itachi a mi lado.

-Aja, los hermanos Uchiha unidos de nuevo-exclamo al tan solo estar cerca de mi presencìa, yo bufe incomodo.

-Unidos, no, simplemente en el mismo lugar-le escupi en su cara-me voy a correr-anuncie al tan solo irme.

-Yo le dare la bienvendia a Itachi-me asegurò mientras dirigìa su sonrisa de amabilidad a mi hermano mayor.

Y de esa platica yo no supè nada...

_And we'll dig a deep hole yo bury the castle; bury the castle Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha..._

-

-

-

-

-

A veces el correr me hacìa olvidarme de varias cosas, una de ellas, era como poder seguir mi vida normal con Sakura si Itachi està en medio, es como si Dios me estubiera castigando por engañarla para que se comprometiera conmigo... como si de alguna manera, que era totalmente justa, me estubiera tratando de quitar lo que habìa conseguido con medios pocos ortodoxos, los audifonos del Ipod en mis oidos tocaban musica que me ayudaba a ignorar mi alrededor, como por ejemplo, el Real Madrid mirandome embobado, se sentaban en las gradas y me veìan correr como si fuera lo màs divertido del mundo, Tayuya me miraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello... pude comprender que me admiraba, Karin refunfuñaba mientras hablaba con Gaara pero miraba mis pies, como si los envidiara, Gaara me miraba el rostro y abrìa los ojos de una forma poco usual, como sorprendido, de un momento a otro compredì que miraba tanto... Itachi empezò a correr justo a mi lado, chasquee la lengua y seguì mi camino pero en ese momento la canciòn del Ipod habìa terminado, la ultima de la lista... mala suerte.

En ese momento, pude escuchar lo que conversaban en las gradas.

-Oh, pero si son identicos, bueno, exceptuando que Itachi es un pelo màs alto y de cabello màs oscuro...-menciono una voz desconocida.

-Si. Aunque los dos son grandisimos jugadores... ¿Tù crees que haya una oportunidad de que jugen juntos aquì en el Real Madrid?

-No lo creo. Pero... se vale soñar.

_Se vale soñar. _Que forma tan seca e insensata de referirse al futuro de alguna persona, incluso insensible, como si unos dìas, o hasta meses, pudieran cambiar mi opinion hacìa mi hermano mayor, como si tan solo un tiempo de interacciòn familiar pudieran borrar años de dolor y de odio... no era sencillo, de hecho, no creìa que fuera logicamente posible, porque todo lo que sentìa iba mas allà que un simple rencor de hermanos, una simple pelea o intercambio de diferencìas... era algo impresionante, era un sentimiento irrebercible... Lo que yo sentìa por mi hermano no era como si èl se hubiera ido... era como si el se hubiera muerto.

Y no habìa _nada_ ni _nadie _que pudiera cambiar el sentimiento que yo sentìa por la persona a la que màs aprecie en mi vida entera y a la que màs aborresco en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, era incapàz de sentir algun tipo de dolor o de odio intenso por el... sentìa paz. Si alguna vez lo volvìa a ver, yo ya me habìa preparado para ello, me lo plantie en una ocasion y decidì construir una muralla entre mis sentimientos y su presencìa, era inevitable que en cuanto lo viera fijamente a los ojos, en cuanto reconociera su cabellera negruzca y recordara sus facciones, no habrìa ninguna muralla que me protegiera de las memorias, sabìa que recordaria, sabìa que terminarìa dolido, solo podìa fingir que no me afectaba... solo podìa mentir, dizfrasando la trizteza con odio.

Itachi se reìa, yo era feliz...

Itachi era el mejor, yo lo admiraba...

Itachi se divertìa conmigo, yo estaba orgulloso...

Itachi se iba para no volver...

...

¿Que se supone que es lo que tenìa que hacer?

_Asì funcionaba nuestra relaciòn._

_Si no esperas que llame el dìa de tu cumpleaños, no hay desepciòn._

_Si no esperas que se encuentre en casa para recibirte, no hay desepciòn._

_Si no esperas que asista a tu màs importante partido de futbol, no hay desepciòn._

_Yo ya le habìa dado demasiadas oportunidades, y el ya me habìa dado demasiadas desepciones._

Darte cuenta de que dependias de una persona para ser felliz no era precisamente una de las mejores noticias, te hacìa debil y vulnerable... pero darte cuenta que madurabas, crecìas y que la vida seguìa su curso para luego darte cuenta de que sigues dependiendo de la misma persona... bueno, eso era devastador, tal vez no dependìa de Itachi, pero si me alteraba lo que hiciera, lo que dijera, lo que decidiera hacer... Yo siempre fuì un hombre simple, regular, siempre manteniendose en el margen de cada situaciòn...cuanto desiquilibrabas la balanza algo malo sucedìa, ya fuera para bien o para mal, cuando alterabas el orden de mi vida... era yo quien pagaba graves consecuencias. La independencia no era mi rol principal a jugar.

Y definitivamente no era mi cualidad nùmero uno.

-Sasuke, ¿Cuanto a que te gano una carrera de ida y vuelta?-me desafìo Itachi con una sonrìsa de sorna.

Yo torcì mis labios hacìa arriba.

-No hay manera.

_So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground, her prince finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out..._

-

-

-

-

-

Llegue a casa hecho todo añicos, Itachi quedo mugriento y cansado, arrastro los pies hacìa el cuarto que Sakura le habìa preparado desde la mañana, donde sus cosas ya estaban instaladas y perfectamente acomodadas, Sakura me recibìo riendo por vemr en tales condiciones, ella se veìa hermosa, como siempre, la salude con un beso en la mejilla, asegurandome que el beso quedara cerca de sus labios rosas.

-No hace falta preguntarte como estubo tu dìa de entrenamiento-rìo, bromista.

-Creo que no-le correspondì-¿Y, tù?

Ella sonrìo amablemente, camino hacìa la cocina, haciendome caminar tras ella, curioso, llegò hasta la lacena y la abrìo, enseñandome la cantidad de comida que habìa allì dentro.

-Fuì de compras con Hinata-me dijo sonriente-espero no te moleste, compramos puros alimentos, casì no habìa nada, la esposa de Naruto resulto ser sorprendentemente dulce y encantadora, aunque muchos fotografòs nos suguieron un poco.

-¿Habìa periodistas?-la interroge intrigado.

-Si, muchos, ya sabes, Hinata es la esposa de Naruto-san y ellos la empezaròn a interrogar y eso-me aclaro mientras me daba un vaso de agua frìa-tambièn a mi me preguntaron sobre ti.

Abrì mis ojos, que hasta esos momentos estaban perfectamente cerrados, la vì sorprendido mientras traga todo el transparente liquido del vaso cristalino, no estaba del todo procupado, Sakura era muy buena persona, pero era precisamente eso lo que me procupaba, ellos no serìan buenos con ella.

-¿Que les dijiste?

Ella hizo una mueca atariada, tal vez se habìa dado cuenta de mi incomodidad al respecto.

-Nada importante. Solo me preguntaron si era verdad que estabamos compremetidos y les conteste que si habìa planes de boda, ellos empezaròn a tomar màs fotos y me preguntaron... pues... si te amaba màs que una tal Kin-me conto un poco procupada.

-Dios santo-alcanzè a resolplar-de hecho ella vino està mañana a buscarme, me invito a comer, si hubiera sabido que te entrevistaron de està manera no me hubiera comprometido a nada con ella.

-Sasuke, soy tu prometida-me aclaro casì sin aire-no tu esclavisadora, no porque tengas amigas te voy a negar el paso.

-Es que Kin no es mi amiga, solo fuì un caballero y no la deje abajo, eso es todo-le declare entre suspiros, tomando sus manos entre las mìas-los medios nos veran juntos y empezaràn los chismes-negue con la cabeza mientras me dirigìa a mi sitio, aùn con sus manos entre las mìas.

Ella pestaño sin entender mi procupaciòn, entonces me miro con ojos entrecerrados, y resolplo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y podrìa jurar que denotaba molestìa en sus facciones.

-Sasuke.... No iras con Kin Iseho a ninguna parte, y esa es mi ultima palabra al respecto-balbuceo entre dientes.

Yo no pude evitar reirme.

-¿Estàs celosa?-la cuestione en una risa, que tenìa que admitir, estaba llena de superioridad y ego.

Ella se pusò màs colorada.

-Seguramente eres un idiota-era el primer insulto que me lanzaba desde que nos conociamos.

-Claro que sì, cariño... pero solo un idiota por ti.

-

-

_But it was a trick and the clock struck 12, well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_

-

-

Aprendìa de una manera poco creativa, por la mano de Sakura, que si tanto odiaba a Itachi a mi lado... lo soportara, porquè solo tenìa dos opciones: Odiarlo y maltratarlo y que no se vaya o que nos llevaramos bien y se fuera cuanto se tubiera que ir... y era una buena idea, que lo tratara mal o bien no iba ni a alargar ni a cortar el tiempo que estarìa conmigo pero tolerarlo si me harìa hacer està condena de una manera màs alivianada y facìl, para ambos.

Eran las 7:00 AM, me habìa despertado temprano, como siempre, hoy era mi dìa libre y Sakura se habìa puesto una camisa de cuadros rojos y blancos un poco larga con unos jeans tubo color negro con sus tacones, lo que la hacìa verse realmente bellisima. Itachi entrò por la entrada de la cocina, andante y ya bañado y vestido, quien dirìa que se levantaba temprano.

-Pensè que estabas aquì por problemas de conducta-le dije mientras mordìa mi pan con mantequilla.

-Estàs en lo correcto.

Levante una ceja, interrogante.

-¿...Entonces?-pregunte confundido mientras terminaba de tragar el pedacito de pan.

-Decidì que pondrìa las cosas màs faciles,hermanito-dijo malicioso, si, lo odiaba-veo que estàs poniendo de tu parte, y que te està tomando trabajo...

-O no tienes idea-lo interrumpì inmediatamente.

-Y por eso te lo harè màs sencillo, adèmas, quierò mi renovaciòn con el Milan.-Me explicò de momento a otro mientras mordìa su propìo pan.-Por eso tanta decencia.

-Tu concepto de decencia-le dije en una mirada mortal-tal vez no es muy aceptable en la sociedad.

El de igual manera se rìo.

-¿Por que leyes?-me pregunto, aùn incredulo.

-Mmm, no sè, como las de la moral y la ètica, por ejemplo-le señale terminandome mi cafè matutino.

-Ja, llevas un punto-me dijo mientras me giñaba el ojo derecho, suspiro y ladeo su cabeza hacìa un lado, tratando de ver la television. Subitamente, se rìo solo.

-¿Què es tan gracioso?-le pregunte confundido, de nuevo.

-Las noticias-seguìo riendose mientras veìa al mismo punto, yo voltee lentamente, sin apuros, en cuanto vìa la pantalla de la television, no pude evitar abrir los ojos, Salìan fotos de Sakura y Hinata caminando hacìa el supermercado aquì, en Madrid, y luego un video donde les preguntaban cosas...

"-Señorita, ¿Cuantos años tiene?-un fotografò le pregunto a mi Sakura su edad.

-Diecinueve-le respondìo sonrojada, mientras corrìa solo un poco con los tacones.

-¿De dondè es, usted?-le siguìo insistiendo el periodista.

-De Mèxico-se notaba el nerviosismo en Sakura.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke es su novio?-le pregunto repentinamente.-¿Se casaran?

-Hay planes de boda...-alcanzò a pronunciar Sakura antes de meterse al supermercado.

En otras noticias, pero quedandonos con el mismo futbolista, Sasuke Uchiha, el jugador fuè visto ayer por las calles de Madrid con su Porche blanco, al parecer compro algo de agua, aquì estàn las fotos, pero si se dà cuenta, en estàs otras fotos, que son en el Bernabèu, se le vè salir con una segunda persona, hablamos de Uchiha Itachi, si se recuerda, son hermanos y no se veìan desde niños, ¿Estò indica una reconsiliaciòn oficial de los hermanos Uchiha?"

-¿Es que no pueden decir màs que estupideces?-pregunta al aire, muy molesto.

-¡Sasuke!-me regaño Sakura, atariada.

-Lo siento, amor-conteste en una disculpa-es tan solo que me molestan, que me jodan a mi pero a ti, no-le avice, y provoque un sonrojo pronunciado en sus bellos y blancos cachetes.

-¿Que esperabas?-me cuestiono mi hermanito mayor-es logico que nos busquen como paparazzis que son.

-Sabes una cosa, Itachi, apreciaba mi bajo perfìl, lo apreciaba mucho-le espete tranquilamente n la cara, embarrando cada palabra de un veneno mortal-yo no tomo ni fumo y mucho menos voy a fiestas alocadas... y sobre todo-profundice eso-no voy a reabilitaciòn.

En los ojos de Itachi pude ver una pizca de ira, pero luego sonrìo. Como sì de repente la idea no le pareciera tan mala.

-No sabes lo que te has perdido, hermanito.

_Or the wolves gonna blow it down... keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds_

-

-

-

-

-

-

¿Que harìa un hombre acostumbrado a trabajar en un dìa libre? No habìa nada que me entreteniera màs que trabajar, especialmente en la mañana, no le gustaba sentirse como un holgazan y estar en su casa haciendo nada que realmente valiera la pena, tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto el futbol, porque requerìa de dedicaciòn, trabajo duro y muchisimo esfuerzo, no era tan facìl como el tan solo respirar o parpadear, no era algo sencillo, era algo sumamente agotador pero le resultaba lo màs satisfactorio del mundo, casì como un droga para un drogadicto, asì era el sentimiento de presion que escondìa en mi interior, justo ahora solo me encontraba sentado en la enorme sala de mi nuevo y temporal hogar, ojeando solo apenas unas carpetas de contenido exclusivo del Manchester United, que tenìa que admitir, extrañaba muchisimo, extrañaba ponerse el gafete de capitan aunque no lo vestìa mucho, extrañaba aquella camiseta... la roja, la azul, la negra y la blanca, y no pudo evitar dejar que se le escapara una ristia al recordar y , ciertamente, admitir, que extrañaba a sus compañeros de equipo, por màs molestos que fueràn.

Aunque alguien lo sacò de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun-pronuncio la melodiosa voz de mi prometida, y sin duda, mi persona favorita en el mundo entero.

-¿Mmm?-pregunte a medias mientras despegaba mi vista de los folders y la centraba en la figura de mi futura mujer.

-No, es solo que me preguntaba-dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a mi- ¿Cuando exactamente nos casamos?

Tendrìa que confesar que me habìa sorprendido por la pregunta, aunque similar a algunas otras ocaciones, guardaba las cosas para mi, no las demostraba abiertamente.

-Pensaba dejarte la fecha predestinada a ti-confese un poco meloso-pero me gustarìa programarla muy pronto, sabes cuàl es el objetivo de esto-me dolìa volver a mentìr, pero advertì que era necesario-el salvar a tu hermano y que las cosas en adelante salgan mejor para mi, en mi carrera me refiero.

Ella asintìo un poco desanimada deberìa decir, pero sabìa que era pasajero, que aunque no me amara como yo lo hacìa, le importaba, y mucho, solo cabìa averiguar que tanto y si ese sentimiento puede crecer y volverse un tipo de nececidad, justo como yo lo sentìa, la palabra amor.

Entonces, de una manera un poco virtiginosa, procree una amable y discreta comprobaciòn de mi hipotesis, tal vez algo sencillo pero que rara vez alguien pondrìa a prueba, de una manera u otra, yo podrìa decir que Sakura era dulce e inocente y que me querìa de una manera especial, pero eso era simplemente una teoria, y dichas teorias debìan ser resueltas y comprobadas por medio de la experimentaciòn... entonces creo que yo tenìa la manera de comprobar esas hipotesis.

Estirè mi brazo y rodie cuidadosamente el calido cuerpo de mi acompañante, ella, casì al momento, se acomodò entre ellos y se acercò hacìa mi en un acto apenas consiente de su parte, como si, de alguna manera, fuerà un movimiento completamente natural y sincronizado con su comportamiento corporal hacìa mi presencìa. Yo la habìa abrazado y a ella le habìa parecido natural y deseoso. Lo que eso me indicaba era... que simplemente me querìa. Ella me querìa de una manera màs estrecha que con alguien màs.

Y eso hizò que mi felicidad flotara en el aire, haciendola casì respirable.

-Sakura, ¿Que pensarìas de tener un hijo?-indique cuidadosamente, aunque trate de que sonara trivial, no era el caso.

Ella reacciono como esperaba, tan solo porque la conocìa como la palma de mi mano, se sonrojo hasta las cienes, se alejo de mi un poco y empezò a balbucear a una manera rapida e ilogica, como si tratara de decir algo que no sabìa o que no podìa decir.

-¡Sasuke!-me grito sonoramente-¿Que clase de preguntas son esas?

Yo la mire sin comprender.

-La clase de preguntas que le hace un marido a su esposa-le indique sin dificultad, se me hizò tonto que lo preguntara.

Ella parecìo notar mi expresion y fruncìo el ceño, todavìa lejos de mì, cosa que no me agradaba mucho.

-Todavìa no nos casamos ni nada...-me explico en un tono aùn cortèz pero molesto.

-¿Estamòs jugando a quien dicè màs obviedades?-le pregunta subitamente, algo rudo-porque ganarìas el campeonato.

Ella se molesto por el comentarìo pero lo dejò pasar.

-Me refierò es que me casare contigo como tu conmigo-otra vez con las obviedades-peor no prescindìa de la idea de que quisieras tener un hijo de inmediato. Es màs nisiquiera me paso por la mente tener uno.

Eso me irrito, tan solo la idea, me refiero; pero aùn asì no pude dejar de sentìr me ego herìdo, Sakura ni siquiera habìa pensado en una noche de pasion con el...

-No es que me urga.-Le aclarè, màs por despecho y por orgullo herìdo que por otra cosa-es solo que definitivamente es un factor, un factor en el matrimonio, en nuestra vida y en nuestro futuro posible.

Ella no negò eso pero tampoco demostro aprension a la idea.

-Es tan solo que nunca pensè que quisieras tener hijos-me dijo dedutivamente-eres demasiado independiente, las personas buscan un hijo para comprobar su amor, no solo ha ellos mismo sino al mundo entero, ademàs que tener un hijo es una responsabilidad enorme y debe tomarse en serio.

Yo rodè los ojos sin que ella lo notara, Sakura tenìa razòn, pero no pudè evitar molestarme con ella, el terminò de que era una persona demasiado independiente y que no nececitaba un hijo para se completamente feliz me dictaba cierto parecìdo con mi padre, incluso con Itachi, aunque Itachi era màs como un niño: Cobarde y nececitado.

-Sakura, en cierta manera, tener un hijo es como tener un cachorro de un Labrador o un Toy...-le dijè, suponiendo que era la compraraciòn màs exacta, aunque reconocì de inmediato que no le gustarìa mi ejemplo-es querer y cuidar.

Sasuke, un hijo no es un animal-me aclarò apenas disimulando el tono furioso-es una persona, con sentimientos y màs derechos que un perro o una mascota domestica o incluso, salvaje.

-Va de lo mismo-le asegurè mientras tomaba mis carpetas de nuevo.

El tic de Sakura en el ojo me habìa llamdo la atenciòn, pero no podìa voltearla a ver en esos momentos.

-¡¿Quieres un hijo, Sasuke Uchiha!?-me reclamò de repente, yo no le prestè la minima de mis atenciònes.-De acuerdo, tendràs uno.

Y se esfumò.

Sonreì de lado, torcido, como a Sakura le gustaba que hiciera, me empecè a carcagear con un tono malvado y burlon, si hubiera podido ver su cara y su colera, exactamente porque conocìa a Sakura sabìa que la furìa era el ultimò sentimiento que podrìa sentir por alguien màs, entoncès toco el punto màs sensible de toda mujer... la maternidad. Y funcionò.

Sonreìa porque el juego habìa comenzado.

Ahora, sabìa que podìa hacer en un dìa libre.

Bingo. El experimento habìa terminado, la teorìa se habìa convertido en una ley.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**"...Well you built up a world of magic, because your real life is tragic**_

_**Yeah you built up a world of magic..."**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Perdonden si està corto y si me tarde demasiado, querìa que quedara bien. Ah, respectò con la ortografìa y los acentos es què lo escribì en el WordPad por el problema con la compu y allì no te corrigue nada, y pude haberme equivocadò al teclear.**

**Bye!**

**Prometo que el siguiente capìtulo apareceràn demàs personajes y se adentrara màs en ellos.**

**Y en el SASUSAKU , por supuesto :)**


	6. Chapter 6:Undisclosed Desires

**-"BASADA EN LA PELICULA GOAL: THE DREAM BEGINNS"-**

Advertencias: Universo Alterno. Y cambio de género de algunos personajes. Al principio puede parecer algo confuso y aburrido pero se pondrá bueno si lo sigo, cosa que no se si pasara.

Summary del Capítulo: "Era despertarse sin saber qué hacer, perdido, tal vez... cerré los ojos con la esperanza de no estar soñando cosas que no son, suspire mientras sentía como me encantaba mi mano rodeando la pequeña cintura de mi prometida, a pesar de que ella y yo no habíamos intimado de ninguna manera, al parecer, de una forma un poco inconsciente, ella respondía, solo un poco, pero lo hacía... ¿Qué más podía pedir? Me iba a casar en un mes y medio con la mujer más perfecta del mundo… y si seguíamos así... seguramente la cigüeña llegaría pronto, muy pronto"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capìtulo 6: Undisclosed Desires-Muse

-"_I want to satisfy your undisclosed desires in your heart…__"-_

Entonces, en serio fue tan preciso. Sonreí sin pensarlo, instantáneo; mire sin querer la cara de mi hermano, que se encontraba viendo por la televisión un partido de la liga _premier(1)_, la de Inglaterra, el Manchester United atacaba despiadadamente al Blackburn, iban ganando 2-0, sonreí al darme cuenta que no me necesitaban para ganar después de todo.

-Ay, que aburrido-se quejó mi hermano aflojerado los brazos a los costados, refunfuño y se hundió lo más que pudo en el mullido sillón café.-No tiene nada de emoción.

Yo no pude evitar odiarlo por eso.

-Eres un idiota.-Me limité a contestarle, mis dientes chillaban por tanto apretarlos unos contra otros, Itachi me miro divertido. Eso hizo que me enfureciera de cierta manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sasuke?

Yo lo mire como si fuera obvia la respuesta. Porque lo era. El siguió viéndome como si no terminara de entender la situación.

-No critiques a mi equipo… y yo no critico al tuyo-le deje claro después de chasquear la lengua, me pare de mi asiento, a sabiendas de que el Manchester iba a sacar el resultado, me fui a buscar a Sakura, que sabía se encontraba en el patio.

Ella estaba allí, regando las plantas sin ninguna preocupación encima, camine sigiloso hacía ella, pude apreciarla con más claridad, su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, con curvas pronunciadas y equilibradas, sus piernas torneadas y largas, me daba la espalda, por lo tanto, podía apreciar su parte posterior, que estaba muy bien formada.

En un movimiento preciso, sin pensarlo, mis brazos volaron enredándose en su pequeña cintura, la jale hacía mi pecho, y en cuanto su rostro de ángel estuvo cerca del mío, no fui capaz de sofocar la tentación. La bese.

Lento. La besaba lento. Mis brazos se apretaron más fuerte en torno a su cintura, como no dejándola escapar, pero ese aprisionamiento no podía ser eterno, pues tan pronto como sentí sus suaves labios acomodarse a los movimientos lentos de los míos, mis manos volaron hacía su rostro, delicado y bello, la apreté más a mi cuerpo, y el beso, inevitablemente, se hizo más apasionado. Sakura no se movía, cosa que me desagradaba un poco, pero retire esos pensamientos, pues la chica de mis sueños estaba allí, parada frente a mí.

Entonces la sentí.

Sus brazos, delgados pero fuertes, se elevaron lentos, dudosos, sus manos gentiles se enredaron en mi cabello oscuro, revolviéndolo un poco, eso me hizo sentirme más que bien, de hecho, me excito, sonreí contra el beso mientras sentía que Sakura correspondía, no con la misma intensidad, pero correspondía; llegó un momento en el que se tambaleo y tuvo que dar un paso para atrás para no caerse. Todo era fuego, gasolina, nunca había sentido nada tan explosivo en mi vida, una combinación radioactiva, mi piel ardía al contraste con la de ella, que se mantenía cálida pero no entre fuego, como la mía; empecé a recorrer cada espacio de su rostro con mi boca, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de su boca, llegó un momento en el que tuve que separarme para respirar. El momento que ella escogió para ponerse más que nerviosa y pálida.

-Guau…-llegue a pronunciar al recuperar el aliento.-Eso fue… diferente.

Ella se sonrojo, recuperando un poco del color que había perdido por el susto, se llevo sus delicadas manos a su pequeña pero dulce boca, respiraba irregularmente, al igual que yo, y me di cuenta que le costaba mirarme a la cara, estaba sumamente avergonzada.

Me acerque a ella, tratando de no asustarla por supuesto, uní sus manos con las mías y sonreía sinceramente. Ella dudo mientras miraba el suelo, avergonzada, pero en cuanto vio mis ojos negros… quedo absorta en ellos.

Coloqué mi frente sobre la suya, todavía sonriente. Sakura Haruno era la persona más interesante que había conocido en mi vida. Seguí con mi sonrisita mientras me acerque para besar los labios rosados de ella una vez más, tarea que no me resulto imposible, en cuanto mis labios tocaron los suyos… reacciono de la misma manera.

Fuego y Gasolina. Una combinación más que explosiva, mortífera. Mi piel, que volvió a quemarse al tocar la suya, se volvió un factor importante en aquel toque, mis movimientos eran pausados pero mi boca pedía más, pedía que llevara a Sakura Haruno a nuestra habitación… y no detenernos más, me pedía a gritos que saciara mis deseos.

El beso se hubiera prolongado un poco más, si no fuera porque el maldito reloj me hizo recordar el tiempo y espacio de aquel día. Me despeje lento, como no queriendo la cosa, gruñí mientras maldecía internamente por tener responsabilidades más importantes que hacerlo con Sakura. Sakura se despego de mi después, sus ojos cerrados se abrieron lentamente y de esa manera pude percibir que el sonrojo de sus mejillas nunca desapareció. Se quedó allí, intacto, hasta el último momento.

Sonreí arrogante.

-Sakura…-la llame mientras pronunciaba cada letra de su bello nombre lascivamente.

-¿Mmm?-solo alcanzo a soltar entre sus finos labios, demasiado avergonzada y nerviosa como para decir algo más.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo hoy al entrenamiento con el Real?-le cuestione interesado, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y yo sonreí satisfecho con su reacción.

-… ¿Eso sería apropiado?-me pregunto confundida.

Yo la vi interrogante, apropiado… creo que no hay nada que ella pueda hacer o decir que sea inapropiado.

-Si te refieres a que está bien… si lo está-le solté mientras tomaba su mano en la mía.

No fue muy difícil convencer a Sakura después de eso; llegamos temprano al centro de rendimiento del Real Madrid, y en cuanto entro al edificio no pudo evitar quedarse alumbrada por la lujosa bienvenida: piso brilloso y blanco, paredes color guinda oscuro, cuadros y fotos de jugadores importantes, además, de muchas personas importantes alrededor.

-Oh, pero si es Sasuke Uchiha…-pronuncio un señor de edad avanzada vestido de traje, se acerco sonriendo cálidamente, a lo que yo correspondí.

-Buenos días-le respondí rápidamente-señor Sarutobi.

-Oh, ha pasado vario tiempo desde que te vi…-me aclaro mientras sostenía mi mano-bueno, en persona, porque solo te veo en televisión ahora… la última vez que te vi cara a cara tenías no más de cuatro años.

Yo sonreí. Ese señor se merecía todo mi respeto, era un antiguo jugador del Manchester United y del Real Madrid, de nacionalidad Española. Y sabia cuanto amaba al Real Madrid y al Manchester… un icono del futbol en toda su historia.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces-le conteste mientras acercaba un poco a Sakura, para hacer notar su presencia.

-Oh-logro articular quedamente, sonriendo, como el siempre hace-¿Quién es esta preciosidad de mujer?

Sakura tembló por un segundo y su color carmesí aumento de tonalidad visiblemente, eso me hizo sentir un poco desplazado… pero luego sonreí sin temores, Sarutobi tenía razón: Sakura era una preciosidad de mujer.

-Es mi prometida-le conté a Sarutobi.-Es de México.

El la miro más interesadamente, como si el dato de él lugar donde venia le llamara la atención altamente, la analizo con la mirada de una forma amable, pero, como toda la gente, se quedo perdido en sus ojos verdes.

-Me llama la atención-confeso Sarutobi en un soplo de aire-sus ojos no tienen igual…

Sakura sonrió tímida pero rápido se recupero de su repentina mudes y con una seguridad inesperada contesto antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Sarutobi, es usted muy amable-le contesto, haciendo más evidente la diferencia de acentos entre ellos. El acento de Sarutobi era obviamente castellano, en cambio, Sakura y yo hablábamos un español fluido y sin ningún tipo de acento.

-Además, ¿México?... No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que visite el estadio _Azteca_(1)-dijo riéndose sofocadamente-es un país hermoso y la gente… bueno, mis respetos… jaja, solo espero que España te haya parecido igual de encantador que tu país.

Sakura volvió a sonreír.

-Este país es más que hermoso, se lo aseguro-le contesto amablemente mientras se aferraba mas a mi brazo.

Sarutobi volvió a reír sonoramente.

-Bueno, Sasuke, creo que vienes a entrenar un poco… ¿O me equivoco?-me interrogo dudoso-no te quitare tu tiempo.

-Si, a eso vengo-le confirme antes de andarme a caminar-con su permiso, fue un gusto volver a verlo.

-Igualmente, Sasuke-kun-se despidió mientras se proponía a caminar hacia una de las secretarias con unas hojas en las manos-… hey, Marta…

-Sasuke…

-¿Mmm?-le pregunte entre los labios mientras terminaba de ponerme los taquetes.

-¿Quién era ese señor tan amable en la sala?-me pregunto confundida, con una cara preciosa.

-Era Sarutobi. Un antiguo jugador español de futbol. Mi padre lo admiraba mucho, de hecho, todo el mundo lo admira.

-¿Y porque es tan importante?

-Sarutobi debuto en el Manchester United, venía de la cantera del Barcelona-le indique mientras me acercaba hacia ella, que estaba sentada en las primeras gradas del campo de entrenamiento.-El amaba con pasión al Manchester, y después se fue al Real Madrid, y se hizo madridista. En el mundo del futbol… se les llama Hokages a los mejores jugadores de la historia… actualmente solo hay cinco… o seis.

Sakura se sorprendió, tome su mano en la mía mientras ella me cerraba la chamarra negra con azul cielo del Real Madrid.

-¿Y quiénes son?

-Senju Harishama, era Ingles, Tobirama Senju, es su hermano menor por lo tanto es ingles pero jugaba con Brasil, Sarutobi Hiruzen… es quien acabas de ver, es de aquí, España, Minato Williams Namikaze… en realidad es el padre de Naruto, es ingles. Y Tsunade Senju es la nieta de Harishama, ja, pero ella jugó con Argentina.

Sakura se me quedo viendo atónita… sin creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía porque, lo que me empezó a asustar, recupero su color y me miro por el rabillo de ojo.

-Tu mencionaste a una mujer…-me dijo apenada.

Yo no pude evitar reírme. Toda la preocupación para eso.

-Tsunade era muy testaruda, ella quería jugar futbol con los hombres a pesar de ser mujer… entonces se hizo pasar por hombre, fue el mejor jugador de futbol del mundo por vario tiempo… e hizo cosas increíbles… y todo el mundo pensando que era hombre.

Ella se sonrojo hasta las raíces de su cabello rosado. Y eso me hizo sonreír tiernamente, aunque no lo quisiera, era imposible ignorar cualquier expresión suya.

-¿Nadie nunca la descubrió?-me pregunto altamente sorprendida.

Yo lo pensé por un momento, termine de colocarme los calcetines blancos de Nike, luego la mire directo a los ojos para poder contestar.

-Además de ser una gran futbolista, es una persona sorpresivamente inteligente.-Le explique mientras me acercaba a su rostro perfecto.

Sakura reacciono ante esta cercanía. Se alejo un poco, no bruscamente, claro, sino lentamente, como tratando de que yo no lo notara… pero resultaba imposible no notar como sus labios dulces se alejaban cada vez más de los míos.

Entonces, atrape su rosada boca con la mía, mis manos volaron hasta hacerla recostarse un poco en la otra grada de atrás. Yo tome el control en ese momento, mis manos apretaron suavemente sus caderas hasta colocarlas justo donde quería: entre mis piernas. Yo me hinque enfrente a ella, sin dejar de besar sus labios, Sakura se había rendido desde hace tiempo, sus manos estaban ligeramente posesionadas sobre mis mejillas, a diferencia de mí, Sakura me besaba lento, tomándose su tiempo para deleitarse con el movimiento de mis labios. Yo lo hacía frenético, con desesperación; mis labios se apoderaban del contorno de sus mejillas y boca, devoraba su rostro en tan solo milésimas de segundos, una de mis manos se elevo hasta tomar su sedoso y largo cabello en un puño y halarlo sin fuerza contra mi cara… buscando un contacto más directo cuando ya ni siquiera era posible respirar.

Estábamos tan concentrados en besarnos que ni siquiera notamos nuestro entorno.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-escupió alguien cerca de nosotros dos.

En cuanto me despegue de Sakura, procurando no ser tan agresivo, pude visualizar a Karin viéndonos desde el pasto, que no estaba nada lejos, con una mirada de furia y la boca bien abierta, Tayuya estaba sorprendido y sonrojado hasta las sienes, Naruto nos miraba un poquito sorprendido pero sonreía amistosamente, y en cuanto los demás… tenían una mescla de sorna y confusión en sus expresiones. Sentía que esto sería un día difícil.

-Tú, pervertido de mi…-fue interrumpido Karin por Naruto.

-Karin, cálmate-le ordeno con voz tranquila-Creo que ya es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento, nos estamos demorando demasiado.

Naruto sabía exactamente que decir en el momento preciso, y siempre me salvaba de unas cuantas malas situaciones, lo que se lo agradecía bastante.

Solté a Sakura por completo, le lance una mirada comprensiva, ya que ella estaba muerta de la pena, y le sonreía torcidamente, me aleje a paso firme, sin nervios ni vergüenza, no tenía nada que me hiciera sentirme de dicha manera.

Sakura se cómodo más en su lugar, revolviéndose insegura y más que preocupada, no pude dejar pasar eso, pero decidí omitirlo. Camine hacía Naruto y los demás, a sabiendas de que Karin me miraba con un gesto de asco en su rostro, empecé a correr al compas del rubio.

-Ah, qué buena escenita te aventaste, Sasuke-me dijo a secas mientras corríamos lentamente, casi trotando.

-No es de tu incumbencia-le respondí sin rodeos.

-No es que lo sea-me aclaro en una risita infantil-es solo que es un poquito llamativo, ¿No crees?

Yo no le respondía enseguida, mire hacia otro lado y luego tome una bocanada de aire, al asegurarme de que Sakura estaba más cómoda observándome.

-Depende de tu criterio-le dije finalmente.

El se rio de inmediato ante mi respuesta.

-No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme de que van tus pensamientos-me comento distraído-yo creo que por eso me gustas tanto.

Yo lo mire confundido, sin demostrarlo, por supuesto, pero al final de cuentas así me sentía.

-Explícate-le ordene de forma educada.

-No lo sé. La mayoría de las personas piensan de una manera casi idéntica, mismos patrones de pensamiento, misma forma de comportarse, mismas ideas en la cabeza, hasta puede sonarte aburrido. Pero entonces, de la nada, me topo con un sujeto que es totalmente distinto, diferente, que es capaz de hacerme sonreír a pesar de ser tosco y frio, a alguien que no le importan los patrones de comportamiento ni la opinión de la sociedad en absoluto; alguien totalmente único y especial, pero aun así… una buena persona. Sasuke, tu eres ese tipo de persona, la que es capaz de ver cosas que los demás no ven. Y te sonara gracioso, incluso imposible. Pero me gustas. Me gustas porque eres capaz de amar a una persona por lo que es, por sus _cualidades_… pero, amarla, aun mas por sus _defectos_. Sasuke, tú dices que desprecias a la gente… pero es justamente ese odio que les tienes lo que te ha llevado a amarlas tanto.

Me quede callado. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Gracias? No había manera de decir algo lógico en esa situación. Simplemente guarde silencio, Naruto tenía razón en algo… me conocía demasiado. Y si me conocía tanto como el juraba, el sabría que mi silencio significaría un gracias.

-De nada-soltó al aire de un momento a otro.

Yo sonreí. Como pensaba.

-Te ves cansado-me comento Sakura al llegar a ella después de un arduo entrenamiento.

-Y tú te ves aburrida-le dije mientras subía las gradas hacia ella, con una toalla en el cuello.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

-No lo estoy-me prometió mientras con su mano, sin pensarlo me rozo la mejilla. Pero rápidamente, y apenada, la retiro como si quemara.

-Lo… siento-murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No.-La detuve, colocando su mano devuelta en mi mejilla derecha-Es agradable. El contacto-dije respirando el aroma de su suave palma y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando la textura de su piel.

Ella sonrío mientras la ponía por completo en mi rostro, yo sonreí con ella inmediatamente, entonces me perdí en sus profundos ojos jade. Sentí como ese momento era totalmente nuestro, no me importaba si nos miraban, que sabía bien lo hacían, no me interesaba si había perdido totalmente la cordura, no me importaba, porque nada de eso se comparaba ni siquiera una simple milésima a lo que yo sentía con simplemente el rose de su mano en mi mejilla, no se comparaba ni un poco con lo que yo sentía por esta mujer. Porque era cierto, yo amaba a Sakura Haruno, con toda mi fuerza, con toda mi alma, y no había otra verdad mas cierta que esa. Ni una más fuerte que aquella realidad.

-Creo que ya querrás ir a casa-le anuncie leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Si es lo que quieres. Por mi está más que bien-me dijo mientras, sin aviso, sus labios me dieron un corto beso en la boca.

Se paro y me haló hacia la banca donde estaba mi maleta deportiva, sonreí y solo la tome distraído, sin mirar nada más. Karin me miro por el rabillo del ojo, hizo una mueca de desagrado pero luego se sonrojo y sonrió de lado. Naruto me vio desde la distancia mientras me dedicaba una gran y ancha sonrisa. Tayuya sonrió quedamente mientras ayudaba a recoger unos conos naranjas con Hidan.

En cuanto llegamos al carro, sin prisas pero ansioso por irnos, Sakura, se acerco un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrada hacia mí. Lo que me encanto. En tan poco tiempo ella se había tomado ciertas libertades conmigo, libertades que no hacían más que sorprenderme pero agradarme en absoluto. Maneje rápido, no quería perder tiempo en el coche, quería entrar a la casa y besarla como loco, ahora si sabía que me quería. Con algunas preocupaciones de Sakura en el camino, diciendo que manejaba innecesariamente rápido, llegamos a nuestra casa, que estaba ubicado en un lugar alejado de las demás, no teníamos vecinos directos, solo a unos cuantos metros.

-Sasuke, no creo que necesitabas manejar a esa velocidad-me dijo mientras trataba de salir del carro por su cuenta, no la deje, por supuesto, le abrí la puerta con educación, a lo que ella me dedico un "muchas gracias".

-¿Sabes que te ves realmente sexy hoy?-le pregunte insinuándome lascivamente hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura.

Ella se sonrojo antes de que terminara la frase, no sabía si fue por mi contacto con ella o por el tono con el que pronuncie cada silaba.

-Sasuke, por favor-trato de deberme poniendo sus dos débiles manos en mi pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿No te puedo decir lo sexy que te ves hoy?-le pregunte mientras, sin pensarlo, mi mano voló y le apretó una parte de su bien formado trasero.

Ella se sonrojo, podría jurar que hasta le salió humos de las orejas, dio un ligero brinco en su lugar y abrió los ojos como platos, me miro desorbitada.

-¡Sasuke!-grito en un chillido de voz.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una risita divertida, me le acerque sin pudor, la tome de la mano y la bese con locura, la empecé a empujar sin lastimarla hacia la puerta de la casa hasta abrirla y atravesarla.

Sakura estaba tan fuera de sus sentidos como yo, apenas tenía cabeza para pensar en no caerse mientras subíamos las escaleras y en besarme al mismo tiempo, aunque no correspondía mucho, tampoco se alejaba ni nada. En cuanto llegamos a la habitación, Sakura intento deshacer el agarre que le imponía, pero en un rápido movimiento improvisado, la empuje hasta la cama matrimonial hasta acostarla, y entonces ella calmo mi ferocidad con sus manos en mi pecho.

-Sasuke…-dijo sofocada y avergonzada.

Yo no tenía el autocontrol para dejarla escapar esta vez, la deseaba demasiado, pero incluso antes que la satisfacción de mi cuerpo y mis instintos… mi corazón siempre acataba cada decisión suya sobre mí, sofocaba mis más fuertes e imponentes necesidades.

Me aleje de ella solo un segundo, Sakura alcanzo a pararse y a verme a los ojos. Yo me acerque lentamente, tratando de no asustarla y la bese en los labios, quedamente, sin prisas y tratando de evitar la explosiva combinación de nuestros labios y saliva, el fuego y la gasolina. Me resulto casi imposible no ceder a mis propios instintos de hombre, pero los rechacé con un poco de esfuerzo. Me separe lentamente, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando Sakura gruño por el acto, atrajo mi cara a la suya y ella misma junto nuestros labios desesperadamente, su beso también fue escaso, sin pasión desenfrenada pero todo era nuevo para nosotros, en especial para ella.

-Eso me supo más dulce todavía-le dije tratando de distraerla mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de ella.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero era más que suficiente. Ella disfrutaba besarme tanto como yo a ella, sonreí sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la cocina, mi Blackberry sonó de repente.

-¿Quién será?-fue lo único que llegue a pronunciar antes de contestar el móvil.

-¿Si?-pregunte un poco molesto.

_-Oh, Sasuke, ¿Qué lindo es el cielo en Madrid, no es así?_

Era una voz molesta y chillona, de mujer, claro. Yo conocía esa voz, y era irritante de cuanto en cuanto, rodé los ojos desesperado, pidiendo por una paciencia inexistente en el aire y en mí, la voz chillona no me dejaría libre así como así, bueno, tendré que fingir amabilidad con ella, como siempre.

-Ino.-Dije con voz generosa.

_-Sí. La misma. ¡¿Pudieras explicarme qué carajo hacías en México, oh, no, mejor aún, que chingados haces en España con la liga Premier, la Carling cup y la FA cup encima?!_

Sí. Eso ya lo venia venir.

-Te pondré en alta voz, ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunte con una voz todavía educada y exquisita-te advierto que tengo cierta compañía provisional.

-_Haz lo que se te venga en gana. Idiota irresponsable._

Pique delicadamente el botón de altavoz. Le guiñe un ojo a Sakura, y puse el teléfono en la barra blanca de la cocina, sin evitar reír por un segundo.

-Listo. Continúa, por favor.

_-¿Serías tan amable de explicarme que hacías en otro país en medio del torneo, pero aun, en otro continente? Empecé a preguntar por ti, y primero me dijeron que estabas muy enfermo y que no podías recibir llamadas de ningún lado, ni visitas, luego que te lesionaste por falta de juego y después, simplemente se les acabaron las excusas coherentes. Creo que me debes una explicación, que te advierto ninguna me convencerá._

-Jaja.-Me limite a reírme fingidamente-En realidad lo siento mucho, Ino-le explique fingiendo mi voz y mis palabras.-Eso te lo debieron de explicar en la directiva del Manchester United, ellos me enviaron en contra de mi propia voluntad hacia México, aunque no los culpo, querían darme unas vacaciones.

_-¿Unas vacaciones con el permiso de quien? Te lo advierto, Sasuke, tu siempre eres visto como el guapísimo y súper talentoso y por no decir buena gente del futbol, pero para mí eso no cuenta, yo soy la representante del club, lo que quiero ver de ti, Sasuke, son goles… g-o-l-e-s, no me importa si eres tan buena gente como te pintas conmigo y con los demás, la verdad no me interesa._

-Eso lo tengo entendido, Ino-le dije con el mismo tono dulce del principio.

_-Solo por mera curiosidad, ¿Planeas irte?_

Eso me tomo desprevenido. ¿Irme? ¿Dónde?

_-Ya sabes, al Real Madrid, sabes, es tan sonando cosas muy fuertes, y me preocupa que esta alianza con el Real Madrid solo fue una artimaña para conseguirte a ti, ellos te quieren en su equipo, eso es un secreto a voces… no puedo evitar que me preocupe, Kurenai tiene miedo a ello, y también Asuma, creo que Kakashi es el único que no se preocupa por ello… _

-No me han pedido nada, si a eso te refieres, están respetando el tratado de Manchester y Real Madrid, no me han ofrecido ninguna oferta y yo no estoy dispuesto a considerarla.

_-…Eso me dejara dormir, pero te quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento en un par de semanas… sino_- me amenazo-_iré directamente a Madrid, solo para arrastrarte hacia Inglaterra._

-Se que lo harías, estaré allí en un par de semanas, lo prometo.

Y colgó.

-Creo que es un poquito temperamental…-se aventuro a decir Sakura en un suspiro de aire, algo apenada por mencionarlo.

Yo me reí libremente, con ganas.

-¿Solo un poco?-pregunte incrédulo-es toda una bestia.

Sakura se elogio de hombros, después de todo, ella no conocía a Ino. Ino era una chica explosiva y espontanea, una licenciada certificada por Oxford y además, una fiera para cualquier tipo de negocios, ella podría llevar al éxito inmediato a una compañía que se encontrara en la más remota quiebra. El Manchester United había funcionado financieramente tan bien estos últimos años gracias a su presencia, y desde que me conoció en fuerzas básicas, no le caí muy bien. Ni siquiera porque mostrara una educación totalmente refinada y una clase fingida tan bien actuada.

-Al parecer no le agradas mucho, Sasuke-sonrío Sakura, burlándose de mí, regresaba, poco a poco, ha ser la chica que conocía.

Ella se sentó frente a mí en la barra de la cocina, y coloco su mentón sobre su mano, dándole una pose despreocupada y realmente sexy.

-Le agrado, pero Ino es muy intuitiva, y me sermonea diciendo que soy demasiado amable con todos-me reí por dicha mentira-y que está esperando a verme como soy, aunque ya se está tragando que esa es mi verdadera personalidad.

Sakura encorvo una ceja, delineándola.

-Eso no está bien. Porque no te muestra a ti mismo con ella-Sakura sonrío, siempre creyendo que las cosas eran así de fáciles-no creo que le moleste tu forma de ser. A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto.

-He aprendido con la práctica que a las mujeres les agrada más la amabilidad que un carácter fuerte, y con Ino, bueno, no pienso arriesgarme a nada… después de todo, ella maneja mi contrato.

Por el arco que definía la entrada de la cocina entro Naruto, me sorprendí, desde luego. No recordaba haberle dicho que viniera a mi casa, aunque más me sorprendió verlo entrar, ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta.

-No escuche la puerta, dobe-le salude de forma tosca.

-No te preocupes por ello, tengo las llaves de esta casa, después de todo… yo la compre-sonrío de forma amable y con un gesto con la mano me pregunto por un asiento.

-Bueno, si ya entrarse al sitio en donde duermo-le mire incomodo-porque no tomarse la libertad de sentarte en alguna silla.

El sonrío confiado, asintió quedamente y se sentó alado mío, Sakura se le quedó viendo, ni sorprendida ni casual, suspiro y luego se paro para agarrar unos bocadillos.

-Adivina que hay mañana en la sesión de entrenamiento-me reto fieramente, Naruto.

Yo me quede viéndolo.

-¿…un partido amistoso?-pregunte con normalidad.

Naruto puso una cara de decepción, como si no fuera la respuesta esperada, Naruto resoplo y se sobo la cien disimuladamente.

-No. Exámenes médicos-me dijo con voz cansina.

Yo abrí los ojos desorbitado.

-No. No, otra vez-le advertí molesto, apreté mis dientes fuertemente, disgustado.-Acabo de realizarme unos hace poco, y tú lo sabes.

-Pues, no es lo mismo-me aclaro mientras comía delicadamente un panecillo que Sakura le ponía en un plato.-Ahora estás jugando futbol, por lo cual tenemos que tener, aunque sea, la menor idea de tu estado de salud.

Yo refunfuñe, ni siquiera note el hecho de tener comida delante de mí estando tan hambriento; voltee la cabeza hacía Sakura, que se recargaba contra el lavaplatos, totalmente despistada, y luego mire a Naruto viéndome fijamente a mí.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré, solamente por el tratado y porque cierta personita me matara si no lo hago.

Naruto elevo una ceja, confundido, al parecer no se imaginaba quien.

-Yo me cabrearía solo un poco… pero no te mataría-me informo después de morder de nuevo su panquecito de chocolate.

Yo me reía tristemente, sin gracia. Vi a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y después solté un gran resoplo, lo que lo confundió un poco más.

-Ino hablo.

Naruto parpadeo y después sonrìo

…

..

.

-… Y cuéntame. ¿Qué dice la cerda?

Ino y Naruto eran _Fuego y Gasolina_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Liga Premier: Se refiere a la liga habitual de Inglaterra. Vendria siendo como la liga de España.

**Perdón por haberme tardado pero he estado súper ocupada con mi escuela y con las clases de futbol, soy la portera y me necesitan bastante, así que no puedo escribir, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…**

**Especialmente porque prometí sasusaku y pienso que he cumplido.**

**Me encanto este capítulo, especialmente lo de Fuego y gasolina. Asi que advierto que lo usare mucho en mi historia.**

**Espero que les guste, adiós =)**


	7. Chapter 7:The Only Exception

**-"BASADA EN LA PELICULA GOAL: THE DREAM BEGINNS"-**

Advertencias: Universo Alterno. Y cambio de género de algunos personajes. Al principio puede parecer algo confuso y aburrido pero se pondrá bueno si lo sigo, cosa que no se si pasara.

Summary del Capítulo: "Era diferente, tan diferente hasta hacerlo imposible para mis sentidos, aturdido y desorientado, cayendo en la profundidad de la paz, absorto en el sentir de ese momento, era como devolver el tiempo. Pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes porque tenía a alguien a mi lado. A alguien que jamás, _jamás,_ podía siquiera… romperme en pedazos otra vez."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 7: The Only Exception-Paramore

_-…Well, you are the only exception; you are the only exception…-_

Naruto se acomodo contra la mesa de una manera delicada. No pude evitar reírme de momento a otro cuando Sakura nos veía aturdida por lo que había pronunciado el rubio solo hace un par de segundos atrás. Podía jurar que si estuviera un poquito más sorprendida por lo que había dicho Naruto se hubiera caído en el suelo, aun cuando estaba perfectamente parada y recargada contra él lava platos.

-Pues no lo sé-confesé decidido.-No converse mucho con ella, me limite a cosas del club.

Naruto sonrío pícaramente, hasta podría decirse que malévolamente.

-Ay, qué mal-lamentó falsamente-esa puerca histérica tiene la mala costumbre de hablar de más cada vez que es preciso.

Yo sonreí con él, Sakura palideció. No había visto esa faceta de Naruto, una que ocultaba solamente para hablar con o sobre Ino conmigo, si ella supiera.

-Creó que no entiendo la plática-informo Sakura mientras enrojecía de disgusto.

-Oh, cierto, no estamos solos, Sasuke-se recupero Naruto en unas cuantas milésimas, mostró su fragante sonrisa sincera y apacible y se la dirigió a Sakura-Ino es una persona muy allegada a mí, Sakura. Digamos que es a la única de todas las personas en el mundo, además de Sasuke, con la que me desenvuelvo de diferente manera. Pero no es tu culpa escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

Yo me reí toscamente, apenas un silbido silencioso dentro de mi boca cerrada.

-A veces, me gusta más el Naruto grosero y frio, que el Naruto amigable y gentil.

-Sueña, teme, sueña.-Soltó Naruto en un respiro de voz.-A veces, yo prefiero el Sasuke risueño y enamorado que el Sasuke gruñón y majadero. Pero tampoco va el caso, ¿Oh, sí?

Alcancé solo a mandarle un ligero puñetazo en el brazo derecho, mientras me recargaba en mi mano de la misma extremidad.

-Ino es la representante del Manchester United-comentó Sakura mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros-Lo que no logro entender es que tiene que ver ella con el capitán del Real Madrid.

Yo mire a Naruto. Esperando igualmente la respuesta, aunque yo ya sabía cuál era. Sakura se inclinaba a la dirección del chico rubio, ligeramente, pero lo hacía, no pude evitar gruñir por el repentino acercamiento de ambos. Estaba celoso.

-El mundo es un tanto pequeño, Sakura-le respondía con esa sonrisilla suya.-Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que ver a las nuevas fuerzas básicas, y ver quienes nos sirven para la banca del primer equipo.

-Claro-hice un ademan con la mano para que siguiera con su camino.-Veremos quién sobrevive a tu malvada y calculadora selección.

En cuanto Naruto se fue de la casa, Sakura solo fue capaz de levantar su ceja izquierda, interrogante, pero claro, hacía a mí.

-¿Despiadada?

Yo me reí por la connotación que uso Sakura al referirse a la palabra que había escogido para describir el criterio de selección de Naruto Williams Uzumaki.

-Naruto parece la mejor persona del universo-le explique delicadamente a Sakura-pero en cuanto a puntos de vista futbolísticos, asusta.

-¿Tanto así?

Yo me limite a asentir mientras me levantaba lentamente de mi banquito.

-Digamos que en niveles de comparación… Alguien promedio sobreviviría más a mi crítica, y déjame decirte que no es nada suave, que a la del capitán de la selección inglesa.

Ella solo atino a levantar una de sus rosadas cejas con delicadeza e incredulidad. Yo le sonreí mientras la acercaba a mí y tomé su mano en la mía con delicadeza.

-De todas maneras-intente cambiar de tema-creo que lo más importante ahora es otra historia, ¿Oh, no?-y la bese en la frente.

Ella se sonrojo inmediatamente, por lo cual me reí.

-Sasuke-kun…-alcanzó a murmurar mientras se alejaba un poco de mi abrazó, pero sonreía-te refieres a…

Yo sonreí torcidamente, como sabía que le gustaba que hiciera, ella reaccionó naturalmente a esa sonrisa. La acerque a mí, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza hacía mi pecho, ágilmente, la subí de nuevo con uno de mis dedos y uní mis labios a los de ella. Trate de evitar el rosé de nuestras lenguas, porque sabía que eso causaría una explosión casi instantánea.

El teléfono sonó de forma estrepitosa y chillona.

-¡Hijos de su….!-alcancé a decir antes de que Sakura me callara.

-Sasuke…-me regaño mientras se separaba.

Refunfuñe realmente enojado mientras tomaba el teléfono con la mano derecha y ponía mala cara. Coloqué el aparato a mi oído y solo atine a decir con voz amistosa.

-¿Si?

-_Oh, Sasuke-san, pensé que después de todo estarías entrenando_-me comento la voz detrás de la línea telefónica.

Rápidamente reconocí esa voz serena y madura, aguda pero no chillona, es más, hasta resultaba firme y seductora.

-Todavía no voy para allá… Kin-le conteste con una voz educada.

Observe como Sakura encarnaba una ceja, claramente molesta, yo no pude evitar hacer una torcida sonrisa, queda, pero Sakura estaba tan irritada que ni siquiera lo noto, se fue caminando hasta salir de la cocina, y yo suspire para mis adentros.

-_Bueno, supongo que te estarás preguntando para que la llamada_-me indico mientras escuchaba su voz seductora acentuarse un poco más.

-Sí. De hecho me lo estaba preguntando internamente-En absoluto. No me importaba.

-_Pensé, que si no tenías inconveniente, podríamos salir por allí… a comer algo_-ella se río escasamente y entre dientes.

Era una horrible idea. Y la hubiera declinado si hubiera tenido tiempo para responderle.

-_Después de todo, me lo prometiste_.

Cada palabra iba envenenada, con un toque de astucia y seducción, era una combinación extraña y explosiva al mismo tiempo. No me pude negar. Lo había prometido.

-Oh, es cierto-atine a responderle mientras revisaba el arco de la entrada a la cocina. Sakura no iba a regresar.

-_Bueno, que tal ahora, te veo en la misma sala en la que nos vimos la vez pasada, en el club del Real Madrid, ¿de acuerdo?_-me pregunto, aunque no tenía opción de decirle que no.

-Por supuesto, estaré allí en unos minutos.

Colgamos al mismo tiempo. Ella victoriosa y yo resignado, resople, Sakura me mataría, y si sobrevivía a esa… bueno, la prensa acabaría el trabajo por mi dulce prometida.

Siempre pensé en Kin como a una actriz más: atractiva, popular y enamoradiza. Nunca la conocí en persona hasta ahora, la había visto, naturalmente, en revistas, en la televisión o en patrocinios de allí y halla. Joven, bella y con un futuro prometedor… pero ese no era el caso, a diferencia de Kin y yo iba desde nuestro perfil con la prensa popular hasta llegar a nuestros gustos personales.

Y eso lo comprobaría ahora mismo.

Me baje de mi Porche blanco y vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca con rayas azules y con dos botones abiertos, unos zapatos negros y mis gafas de sol, me dirigí hacía el edificio que yo ya conocía bien.

En cuanto entre a la habitación azulada en la que sabía me esperaba Kin, solo pude reparar en la mesa redonda y pequeña con un mantel blanco y una deliciosa comida al aire libre, ya que habían puesto dicho mueble en el balcón que daba al campo de entrenamiento número uno.

Kin me esperaba, por supuesto, vestía un vestido rojo, con un escote en V no muy hondo, ya que era de día y eso sería muy rudo, también se hacía largo hasta el inicio de las rodillas y portaba unos elegantes tacones negros.

-Oh, Sasuke-san…-se dirijo a mi mientras se paraba de su silla, a lo que yo le mande una seña con la mano de que siguiera sentada.-Te ves muy apuesto hoy.

-No. Al contrario. Estoy pensando que vine en condiciones poco decentes-le conteste con una sonrisa, una de esas que tenía bien ensayadas.

Ella se río con esa voz melodiosa, controlando el tono y la fluidez de su música.

-No. Claro que no-me advirtió mientras me miraba sentarme en la otra silla-te ves tan guapo que hasta me sorprendes. Estoy acostumbrada a verte con pantaloncillos deportivos y esas cosas.

-Bueno, uno puede verse normal de vez en cuando.

-Es cierto.

Mire a mí alrededor, reconociendo perfectamente cada detalle de ese lugar. El campo de entrenamiento en el que me entrenaba, en el que corría con Naruto, en el cual jugué unas carreras con Itachi y, por supuesto, en el que bese a Sakura frente a la mirada de mis compañeros.

-Sigo preguntándome porque aquí-murmure mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos, negros como la noche.

-Pensé que sería un lugar indicado, después de todo, tú conoces este lugar muy bien, y prescindí que sería bastante cómodo para ti.

-Sí, lo es.

-Bueno, Sasuke…-trato de llamarme solamente por mi nombre-sé que esto suena más a chisme que a una realidad, pero me gustaría saber si es cierto.

-¿El qué?

-El que te vienes acá. A Madrid.

Entonces, comprendí inmediatamente a que venía todo esto, Kin quería saber si era cierto, la verdad, no pude evitar sonreír cuando descubrí que tenía que darle la negativa. Su decepción sería casi, casi satisfactoria.

-En realidad no es verdad. Regresaré a Manchester en una semana, cuando menos. No sé cómo se coló dicha información, pero no es verídica, lo lamento.

-Lo entiendo.-Ella bajo la mirada pero me sonreía.

Yo mordí descuidadamente mi carne asada, ella mordía su brócoli fingiendo ignorancia, pero no duro mucho el silencio.

-Aún así, visitaras España, ¿No es así?

-Eso espero, digo, claro que tendría que venir aquí en varias ocasiones, siempre hay partidos por jugar por estas zonas.

-No, bobo.-Me regaño en una risa burlona-me refiero a pasarla un rato. Ya sabéis… de vacaciones o algo.

-Mmm-pensé solo un segundo-no, no lo creo muy probable, aunque unas vacaciones jamás se descartan. Estaré ocupado últimamente, ya sabes… el club, la boda, mi hermano.

Ella se sorprendió por un momento, salto en su lugar mientras empequeñecía sus ojos grandes y oscuros.

-¿Boda?

Yo sonreí para mis adentros. Al fin lo había comprendido.

-Así es, me caso en un par de meses, cuando mucho-me reí de forma leve y apagada-¿No piensas que es maravilloso?

Ella no sonrío conmigo, parecía demasiado sorprendida al respecto, carraspeó para ella sola y luego soltó una de sus sonrisas persuasivas.

-Oh, bueno, yo creí que eras soltero, o eso me comentaron.

-Bueno, hace poco lo era… pero ahora lo veo claro, Sakura es la mujer de mi vida, y la única con la que podría casarme.-Sonreí al fingir esa cara de bobo enamorado, eso solo lo hacía más doloroso para ella.

-Bueno… yo solo…

-Oh, lo siento. Creo que ahora comprendo todo.-Fingí el desconocimiento de que yo le gustaba a Kin-ya sabes, la llamada, la visita y ahora… la comida…

-No, no es tu culpa. Pero de todas maneras-ella se levantó mientras se limpiaba la boca, y un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-no creo que ella sea la indicada para ti.

Ella salió corriendo desconsolada. Yo solo me quedé allí aturdido. ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Me levanté y me fui a perseguirle pero de pronto algo llamó mi atención… en las gradas del club había un fotógrafo filmando y tomando fotos de la escena, y parecía que llevaba tiempo allí.

Oh, mierda.

Oh, gran mierda.

**Sakura Pov**

Sasuke ya tenía más de dos hora fuera, yo restregaba los platos hasta dejarlos blancos, no porque no tuviera nada que hacer, sino porque calmaba mis nervios.

-Sakura-san…creo que esos platos no pueden estar más limpios de lo que ya están.-La dulce voz de Hinata me despertó de mi ensueño.

-Oh, creo que tienes razón, Hinata-san…-suspire mientras cerraba la llave y me secaba ambas manos.

-Me acuerdo cuando me case con Naruto-kun…-recordó amenamente-yo solía trapear mucho el piso cuando me ponía nerviosa por algo que el hacía o decía, y créeme, siempre estaba metido en algo de cuidado.

Yo la mire sin entender cuando me sentaba delante de ella.

-¿Naruto-san? No puede ser, el es realmente tranquilo y amable-sonreí al recordar su cara gentil-además de todo un caballero.

Ella se río, moviendo sus cabellos largos y oscuros en contraste con su piel pálida como la harina.

-Naruto-kun no era nada de lo que has dicho… el siempre sonreía pero era un desastre, solo tenía ojos para el futbol, ruidoso y muy, muy creído, lo recuerdo bien porque una vez lo abofeteé por decirme una que otra barbaridad.

Yo me quedé con los ojos cuadrados, no podía ser cierto, Naruto-san era todo un hombre, alguien a quien admirar, de hecho, hasta Sasuke había admitido su gran respeto por su amigo de profesión.

-¿Estás segura de que hablamos del mismo Naruto…?-le pregunte mientras me reflejaba extrañada en sus perla ojos.

-Jajaja-ella se río-claro que sí…es por eso que Naruto-kun quiere tanto a Sasuke-san… se ve a él de joven, y quiere ayudarlo a que todo le vaya bien.

Yo sonreí. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, en ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de un portazo, en cuanto me pude girar para observar la entrada de él jardín de Hinata y Naruto, una chica de un cuerpo esbelto y torneado, de una piel morena clara y un cabello castaño agarrados por dos chongos simpáticos, ojos grandes color avellana y un traje color café, entró por la cristalina ventana corrediza mientras se dirigía a Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, esto es terrible-dijo en un hilo de voz y un grito sonoro, ya que le faltaba el aire.

-¿A qué te refieres, Tenten?-le preguntó Hinata con una calma sorprendente.

-Es que no lo sabes…Sasuke, Sasuke-san…el desaparecía y el- y el Manchester…United…

-Tenten, Sasuke-san está aquí, en Madrid… no hay porque preocuparse-le indico mientras la castaña se calmaba un poco pero no demasiado.

-Hinata-chan… ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?, sabes que ningún jugador se puede fugar de sus responsabilidades, Neji no me dice nada… pero ya sabes como es. Jamás me cuenta de sus cosas.

-No hay de que preocuparse, después de todo… Sasuke-san se va a Manchester dentro de dos semanas-Hinata sonrío ante la morocha-además, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-A Sakura Haruno, que pronto será Sakura Uchiha.

La chica llamada Tenten me volteó a ver enseguida, me miro con sus grandes ojos avellanas, parecía sorprendida y se acerco un poco a mí, pude apreciar que era muy bonita y que no llevaba casi nada de maquillaje.

-¿Uchiha, dices?

-Así es. Ella es la prometida de Sasuke-san, ¿No es maravilloso? Se casaran en un par de meses.

Tenten me sonrío sinceramente y me ofrecía su mano derecha.

-Soy Tenten Torres.

-Haruno Sakura, encantada.

Entonces, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, arrastro una silla de fierro del jardín mientras se sentaba entre Hinata y yo, nos sonrío, especialmente a mí, y luego cruzaba las piernas, optando por una postura relajada.

-Oh, Sakura-san, ella es Tenten Torres, como te dijo, es de España pero vive en Manchester, puesto que su esposo es mi primo, Neji-kun… que es futbolista del Manchester United.-Me presentó Hinata mientras señalaba con su mano a Tenten.

-Sí. Actualmente soy la administradora del ManU (N/A: ManU es la abreviación con la que se le conoce al Manchester United.)

-Oh, eso debe ser genial-le dije mientras me sorprendía por dicha noticia, Tenten-san se veía como una buena chica.

-Pero que dices…-dijo quitándole hierro a mi exageración-tu eres la dichosa, mira que ser la prometida de Sasuke-kun, eres bastante suertudota. Ese chico tiene a todas las chicas de este planeta tras sus pasos.

Yo la mire sorprendida pero sin exagerar las expresiones de mi rostro, me incline más hacía Tenten que se sonreía mientras se servía un poco de café.

-Oh, Hinata, el Manchester United está que arde, si vieras que difícil esta todo allá sin Sasuke-kun…-suspiro mientras miraba preocupada a Hinata-no hemos perdido, por supuesto, pero se nota que no es lo mismo sin él. Y para empeorar todo, los accionistas están pensando que Sasuke-kun se quiere venir al Madrid.

-Me imagino-logró decir Hinata mientras le alcanzaba un plato de Paella a Tenten.

-No, no, es lo peor-indico Tenten mientras sorbía un poco de café-aunque me alegro por Sasuke-kun… mira que comprometerse, además con una chica tan linda como Sakura-chan.

Me sonroje levemente, luego reprimí el rubor, Sasuke me había comentado en una ocasión que si era tan tímida y tan inocente, me volvería muy insegura. No podía estar tan nerviosa todo el tiempo.

-Muchas gracias, Tenten-san…-sonreí mientras tomaba un sorbo de café-Aunque no conozco bien al equipo del Manchester United. Me encantaría conocerlo más.

Tenten sonrío. Plenamente confiada.

-No te preocupes, seguramente, Sasuke querrá que su boda sea en Inglaterra, veras que te gustara el ambiente allá…-Tenten río plenamente, en su elemento. –Aunque ahora hay que preocuparse por otras cosas. Como salirnos del problema inicial.

Hinata la miro sin entender, casi despreocupada por ello, y yo, bueno, yo simplemente me quede muda, pues el tema del Manchester no me quedaba nada claro.

Hasta que Tenten habló con una voz tensa y la expresión seria y fría.

-…Danzo ya empezó a moverse.

**Sasuke POV**

Ya había llegado a casa, lo primero que había concebido era que Sakura no estaba en casa, suspire, eso me ayudaría a pensar un rato, su presencia me hacía todo un embrollo.

Mire una delicada y pequeña nota en la barra de la cocina.

_Sasuke:_

_Estaré con Hinata toda la tarde. Te deje bocadillos en la lacena y el refrigerador._

_Te quiere, Sakura._

Volví a suspirar mientras tomaba una manzana verde y la mordía, camine hacia el estudio del primer piso y pude comprobar que había una llamada en el contestador. Ino. Decidí ignorar el mensaje y opte por tirarme en el sillón café de la habitación. Me estire y me recosté al gusto. En cuanto sentí el suave sillón de piel debajo de mi cuerpo me relaje, aunque tenía pocas razones para hacerlo, había caído en una sucia trampa, una sucia trampa de Kin y definitivamente había sido un estúpido al subestimarla, después de todo es una actriz… si lo que mejor sabe hacer es precisamente actuar.

Rayos, y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo sentarme y esperar a que los medios me hagan picadillo, me pare al darme cuenta que no podría relajarme, que no había manera para mí en este momento.

En ese momento Itachi entró a la habitación modelando su presencia, parecía relajado y en cuanto me vio sonrío burlón, como si se hubiera enterado de algo gracioso… y precisamente venía a echármelo en cara.

-¿Qué te sucede, Otouto?-me pregunto mientras ocupaba un sillón cercano al mío.-¿Deprimido?

Yo lo mire de la forma más asesina que pude, pero no tenía ni ánimos para eso, ni siquiera para enfadarme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Deprimido, no es la palabra adecuada.

El levanto una ceja dudoso, pero sin interrumpir las señas de burla en su rostro, aunque no lo culpaba, cuando era chico me llegue a preguntar si Itachi había nacido burlándose de alguien. Era lo que siempre hacia.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No mucho. Mentí.

Se me quedo viendo desconfiadamente, de una manera sospechosa y totalmente intrigante, tal pareciera que sin importar cuantos años pasaran, incluso si no lo volviera a ver durante mi existencia… Itachi siempre me conocería mejor que yo mismo.

-Mientes con todos los dientes.

Yo le mire sin importancia a su comentario, suspire y me pare con dirección a un pequeño estante lleno de libros y papeles importantes.

-Itachi, después de todo, no es algo que te importe, ¿No es así?-le explique mientras me sentaba en la silla de cuero del escritorio.-No te importo durante, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Diez años? ¿Doce?

-Catorce.-Me contesto entre dientes. Por primera vez durante toda su estadía conmigo, había visto a Itachi molesto.

Me reí con ironía, sentí otra vez ese dolor agudo en el pecho, el dolor que llevaba combatiendo desde mi infancia, no podía concebir como mi corazón, ese corazón débil y sensible que poseía podía reaccionar de una manera tan obvia y rápida a la presencia de Itachi, después de todo lo que me había hecho, ni siquiera podía odiarlo como presumía, solo podía fingir hacerlo, pero al fin de cuentas, así era mi realidad, mi corazón jamás podría odiar a Itachi, no a mi hermano mayor.

-Esa respuesta me suena a arrepentimiento.-Le confesé burlón mientras revisaba los papeles-suena a que lo lamentas.

-Porque es así. Lo lamento más de lo que te podrías imaginar.

Levante la mirada instantáneamente. Le mire inseguro y confundido. ¿Itachi Uchiha me había dicho que lo sentía? ¿Qué lamenta todo el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar? Podía ver en su rostro… la mayor honestidad que había recibido de alguien.

-… ¿Lo admites? ¿Así de fácil?

El sonrío.

-A diferencia de ti, Sasuke. Yo si puedo aceptar las cosas sin tener que estar cegado de orgullo, a mi no me pesa pedir disculpas por algo que hice mal, después de todo, si te hice daño, lo más correcto es tratar de pedir disculpas, aunque no las aceptes a la primera… se que lo harás.

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme.

-¿Y tu como podrías saber eso?

El sonrío de nueva cuenta, pero ahora la confianza brillaba en sus ojos.

-Porque te conozco, incluso mejor de lo que tú piensas, tú crees que han pasado demasiados años como para que no reconozca quien eres, pero así como vi tu cara, ya madura, como la de un hombre y no como la del pequeño niño que yo recordaba, y pude reconocerte. De esa misma manera, puedo ver atreves de ti, es fácil, incluso natural.

Yo no dije nada.

-Sasuke, yo sé cuando tienes dudas, porque tiendes a ser más callado cuando estas de nervios.

Cierto.

-Sé cuando estás triste porque jamás levantas la vista a los ojos de alguien al hablarle, te sientes débil si lo haces.

Cierto.

-Sé cuando estás feliz porque tiendes a ser menos sarcástico y ha ser más contestón, puesto que te sientes seguro y fuerte.

Cierto.

-…Y se cuando tienes miedo, porque ocupas tu mente en otras cosas para distraerte, porque mientes al hablar del tema, porque te aíslas de todo y todos… justo como ahora mismo. Porque en este preciso momento… tienes miedo.

…Cierto.

-Tienes miedo de no ser demasiado fuerte para soportar, tienes miedo a que tu corazón se vuelva a romper… por ser débil.

Todo era cierto.

Itachi se paro seriamente mientras giraba para salir del estudio, con esos pasos lentos y ese porte derecho y muy propio de él, de él cuando no estaba drogado o algo.

Entonces me dijo antes de irse, sin mirarme.

-…Sasuke, a veces ser fuerte, es tu peor debilidad.

…

..

.

_Inseguro. Miserable. Realizado. Miedoso. Sí… pero siempre débil._

**Sakura POV**

Estacione el auto en la cochera abierta, vi claramente que el Porche y el Ferrari de Sasuke ya estaban estacionados perfectamente en la cochera. Me baje del convertible que me había regalado, innecesariamente, Naruto, un Mercedes último modelo. Caminé hacía las puerta de la cocina, no la principal, colándome entre los autos hasta abrir aquella puerta blanca casi impredecible. Entre y para mi gusto la cocina estaba como la había dejado, limpia y ordenada, camine hasta que salí de la grande cocina y pase a la sala más cercana, fue desde ahí que vi la luz del estudio prendida, ya era de noche y estaba oscuro, me aproxime hacía el cuarto iluminado y pude ver a Sasuke sentado en su escritorio de madera oscura, leyendo plácidamente unos papeles con sus lentes puestos.

-Veo que llegaste temprano esta vez-le dije en modo de saludo.

El volteó y sonrío con esa sonrisa encantadora, como cuando nos conocimos en México por primera vez.

-Sí. En cambio tu-y me miro de arriba para abajo-llegaste tarde, pero te perdono porque luces realmente exquisita con esa blusa azul y esos pantalones negros de tubo.

Yo me reí por el detalle, me acerque, había aprendido en estos últimos días que si me iba a casar con Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me podría tomar ciertas libertades?, ya nos habíamos besado, y más de una vez, me sonrojaba solo de recordarlo, y la verdad era que para mí el significaba mucho, no sé si es amor, pero es algo fuerte, infinito, es un cariño que jamás le tuve a nadie. Cuando lo veía, por alguna razón, recordaba mi infancia… cuando juraba que un día llegaría un príncipe y yo sería su princesa. Pero esto era diferente, no era como un príncipe y una princesa.

-Oh, ven aquí-me ordeno sonriendo, mientras movía su mano en un gesto que acompañaba su tono de voz.

Yo sonreí mientras caminaba hacía a él y me acostaba en su regazo. No dijimos nada, no necesitábamos decirnos nada, porque, así abrazados, juntos y unidos era como necesitábamos estar. La conexión entre nosotros era instantánea e infinitamente poderosa, lo podía sentir, desde el primer momento en el que nos conocimos. Me perdía en sus ojos aunque eran completamente negros, me podía pasar horas acariciando su cabello oscuro y lacio aunque perdiera el tiempo, me podía pasar la vida entera corriendo y huyendo de los camarógrafos y las cámaras, de los chismes de las revistas y de los reportajes televisivos, de las mentiras en la radio y las fotos insulsas y atrevidas, total, si estaba así, siempre a su lado, costado con costado, en sus cálidos brazos… me sentía segura.

Cerré los ojos. Respire tranquila y profundamente, era su perfume y era su presencia, me reí. Puesto que lo podía ver en mi mente, aun cuando tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. Porque aunque él no estuviera a mi lado, lo podía ver, en mi cabeza, en mis sueños… era imposible no ver algo tan bueno como él.

**Itachi POV**

Me escape de nuevo al estudio, estaba la luz encendida así que deduje que Sasuke seguí ahí leyendo sus hojas. Pero al entrar dudosamente al cuarto me encontré con la escena más memorable que había tenido en los últimos años.

Sasuke y Sakura. Dormidos. Sonreí por ver a Sasuke con su rostro recargado en la pequeña cabeza pelirosa de su acompañante, y a ella acurrucada contra el pecho de su persona predilecta, nunca me había detenido a verlos, nunca me había dado cuenta de que tanto me había perdido de la vida de Sasuke, no del Sasuke normal o el futbolista, sino de ese que podía ver ahora, el tonto enamorado, nunca había visto a Sasuke necesitar tanto a alguien más como la necesitaba a ella.

Pero por Dios que diferentes eran entre sí. La noche y el día. La luna y el sol. El invierno y la primavera. Eran tan distintos que verlos juntos parecía un verdadero milagro, algo imposible, pero cierto. Porque solo la bondad de Sakura podía apaciguar la ira de Sasuke, y porque solo el carácter de Sasuke podía defender la inocencia de Sakura. Se a completaban de una manera tan rara pero tan perfecta, y funcionaba, funcionaba tan bien como una maquina nueva de escribir, que seguía y seguía escribiendo su propia historia. Suspire por tener que ver escenas tan distintas a las que estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera en sueños me las imaginaba tan bien.

Era Sasuke y Sakura. No había otras definiciones ni ejemplos en su relación, porque ningún de ellas se acercaba a la realidad, Sasuke era amable, dulce pero también grosero y arrogante, ella solía ser más sumisa y tímida, pero había momentos donde su carácter salía a la luz. Era el fuego y la gasolina. Era, simple y sencillamente, Sasuke y Sakura.

Y aunque Sasuke siempre pensó que el amor nunca duraba, ni que era para siempre, ahora veía en sus ojos el rayo que le faltaba en su soledad. Todos lo había abandonado, decepcionado, y él había aprendido a vivir con eso, con el dolor y el sufrimiento, cargándolo en su espalda y en su corazón, no podía confiar y no podía creer, que alguien, ajeno a lo que él era, podía darle algo que a él le faltara, no lo concebía en su mente, y dudaba que no pudiera jamás, y cuando todos eran egoístas, engreídos, prepotentes, deshonestos, crueles y desalentadores. Ella era la única excepción, era la excepción y la regla, era la única que lo llenaba, que lo hacía vivir, soñar, suspirar, amar… la realidad lo había tomado desprevenido trayéndolo a lo que ahora vivía, el amor verdadero y duradero, ese que nunca se gasta ni se acaba, y no podía escapar de esta verdad, si trataba de despertar… se encontraba ya despierto porque no está soñado. Ella era la única excepción.

_Y él tenía escusas para creerlo._

…

..

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Lo sé, está algo corto, especialmente para todo lo que me tarde en subirlo pero con La escuela y la escasa inspiración que me dio en estos meses no pude hacer nada al respecto. Siento hacerlos esperar pero pues ya saben mis escusas es tan dadas, aunque no son muy razonables XD**

**Espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. Y poder agradarles, en el siguiente capítulo aprovechare para poner un poco los "flash backs" y la vida en Manchester.**

**Espero que les haya gustado , hikaru-hyuuga out.**


End file.
